


【蝙超/superbat】红石乐园

by runinApril



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Detective Comics (Comics), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Captivity, Clark Is Fertile, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, M/M, Obsessive Lex, Tentacle Rape, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runinApril/pseuds/runinApril
Summary: “你对他的看法是对的！畏惧他！畏惧他！”他抓住了超人，如同抓住一只迷惘的鸟儿。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BVS-if，布鲁斯没有杀克拉克，而是和莱克斯卢瑟合作，捕捉了他。

“韦恩先生？韦恩先生！”

似乎正聚精会神盯着远去的女人窈窕背影的花花公子漫不经心地将眼神转向记者。

克拉克立即伸出右手：“克拉克肯特，星球日报。”

布鲁斯韦恩，这个让小镇男孩久闻大名，事实上却是第一次见到真人的哥谭阔佬，拥有一副比摄像机镜头前还要高大强健的体魄，和一双比闪光灯照耀下更加风流多情的眼睛。当那双眼睛看似了无兴趣地扫过记者的脸时，克拉克却从中捕捉到某种陌生而锐利的东西一闪而过，这让他身体一瞬间警铃大作，敏感地绷起。

布鲁斯看向面前半道杀出的陌生记者，对方隐藏在黑框眼镜后的目光像一片燃烧的海。他不由玩味地眯起眼，迅速下了“来者不善”的判断，但面上仍旧是心不在焉：“我的基金会已经发表了支持这项公益事业的相关……声明，如果你想了解可以自己去看。”

如果是在平时，就算对方是别有所图，他不介意陪暴脾气有个性的小美人玩玩，但今晚还有更重要的事情等着他去做。抱歉了，他露出一个假笑，目前超人占据第一优先级。

应付的话说得荒唐无稽，语气里充斥敷衍了事的懒倦，完全就是个跟传说中一模一样的不靠谱的草包，好像刚才令人颤抖的锐利眼神只是克拉克过于紧张的错觉。松弛下来的同时，克拉克几乎有点后悔，自己居然妄想从这个家伙嘴里问出点关于蝙蝠侠的东西。不学无术的富二代，尸位素餐的总裁，这种人知道有蝙蝠侠存在就不错了，估计他清楚今天晚会有哪些名媛出席的可能性还大点。但刚才莫名其妙的耳麦声实在令人在意，他还是深吸一口气，盯着布鲁斯认真道：“你对哥谭的蝙蝠义警有什么看法？”

这倒是超乎了布鲁斯的想象。但在确认威胁性之前，他还是偏向大事化小，意图通过发散交谈重点蒙混过去。

“星球日报……这是我名下的吗？还是什么别人的产业？”

别试图在我的领地里乱跑，男孩。

可惜对方像只不知畏惧为何物的雏鹿，横冲直撞，不管不顾，径直踏上了雷区。

“啊，我喜欢把人们聚到一起！布鲁斯韦恩，和克拉克肯特——”

幸运抑或是不幸，莱克斯卢瑟的加入适时地缓解了两人针锋相对的微妙氛围，他那副热情捻熟的东道主口吻成功分散了克拉克的注意力。

“噢，布鲁斯，”卢瑟语速一向有种快慢失调的不稳定感，似乎总是醉翁之意不在酒，“真抱歉我没立即来迎接你，刚刚看到一条墨西哥突发大火的新闻，忍不住驻足多看了两眼。”

大都会的记者好像终于想起来自己有别的什么采访任务，草草道别，转身消失在了人群里。

临走前他回头看了布鲁斯一眼，布鲁斯不动声色地回以一瞥，居然从那抹奇异的水蓝里读出点鄙夷的兴味来。

这种眼神他并不陌生——看不惯布鲁西公子的人可不少，但是从一个明显本想有求于他的人眼睛里流露出来，未免也太不识趣了点。

有趣。

然后他正色面向卢瑟：“我可是听说你藏了不少好酒才来的。”

跟对方交谈永远令他感到不适，莱克斯卢瑟绝对不会是什么好人，但布鲁西宝贝不应该有任何觉察，而应该像一个合格的蠢货那样与他称兄道弟。

奇异的微笑浮现在红发青年的嘴角：“噢，酒当然少不了。但是我有更好玩的东西。”布鲁斯暗暗皱起眉头，对方似乎浑然不觉，压低声音道，“我的实验室对一切调皮捣蛋的事情都很有兴趣。在氪星飞船里过家家，分享一下和小朋友玩耍的经验，还有玩具，韦恩集团会加入吗？”

“我还是更喜欢跟漂亮的模特一起‘玩耍’，你可得原谅我，莱克斯，我对什么外星人一窍不通啊。”说没有猛地心头一跳是假的，但布鲁斯端着酒杯调笑时依旧镇定自若，保持着兴致缺缺的样子。

预料之中地，卢瑟的笑容令人不适地扩大了，可布鲁斯没预料到的事情显然更多。

“噢。但是蝙蝠侠应该相当想要了解。”

那双毒蛇般的眼睛里没有一丝游移不定。布鲁斯攥紧了手中的酒杯。

“我们的目标是一样的，布鲁斯韦恩。都是——超人。”

布鲁斯跟着卢瑟走过转角时，电视里插播的新闻正播到超人救下刚刚提到的那场大火中受困的少女的画面，猎猎飘扬的红色披风比远处翻卷的火舌更加耀眼。

卢瑟微微佝偻的瘦长身躯在他面前令人厌倦地左右摇晃；布鲁斯的眼神不由自主溜到了旁边的电视屏幕上。

他所见一片阴沉，缭绕着不散的烟雾灰烬。

正值墨西哥的亡灵节，原本聚集在一起狂欢的人们脸庞上都涂满各色油彩。在人群身后冲天火光的映照下，幽灵们涌向他们从天而降的救世主，一双双希望而渴求的手伸向夜晚的朝阳，恍然如同地狱在人间的海市蜃楼，交汇成一幅吊诡惊怖的超现实主义油画。而那个能够灭亡全人类的外星婊子正垂首站在伏身贴踵向他崇拜的幽灵之中，面色沉郁，目光若有若无地飘向镜头，跟布鲁斯的目光隔着一层液晶交错碰撞，擦出爆裂的火星。

奇异的水蓝，像一片燃烧的海。

“莱克斯卢瑟。”布鲁斯突然开口说。

卢瑟回过头，脸上似笑非笑的表情近乎嘲弄。他把双手交叉别到背后，对自己需要仰起头才能跟高大的布鲁斯对视似乎毫不在意，那种掌控一切的自信引起了蝙蝠侠本能的厌恶。

“你是故意支开他的。”

布鲁斯脑海里几乎能立刻浮现出那之后的画面：蓝色眼睛的记者急急忙忙穿越人群，隐入角落，趁四下无人，剥落他煞费苦心的伪装，解开束缚他另一层身份的枷锁，展露出掩盖在宽松西服下线条优美的身躯，几秒之内，便跨越国境，出现在数千公里外的一个小镇上，穿越炽热的烈焰浴火而行。

什么样的力量才能做到这样。什么样的力量才能约束这样的力量。

“你说对了——我喜欢和聪明人合作。而你！布鲁斯，你恰好就是那个聪明人。”

卢瑟面露赞赏，但他的赞赏只会让布鲁斯更为不快。某种古怪的感觉一直萦绕在心头，一点点预兆，跟黑零之战中从天而降的流火、超人身后翻飞的红披风逐渐重叠，好像有什么东西正在流失，正在失去控制。但布鲁斯一时还无法抓到它。

他冷冷地回应道：“那你最好尽快履行你的承诺。”

“噢！当然！”卢瑟轻快地说，看上去几乎比他还要迫切，“我们现在就去氪星飞船。我等不及要让你看看我们虚伪的上帝的真面目了。”

报社一天的工作结束，走上街头已是夜幕低垂。

现在，克拉克只想赶快、赶快骑着他那辆不太灵光的自行车回家，从冰箱冷藏层里拿出前一天晚上解冻的食材，给自己煮一锅热气腾腾的炖菜。虽然他并不需要进食，但这种类人行为能够给他带来一点安全感和心理安慰。所以，当他听到某个遥远的地方传来“超人！”的呼救声时，还是忍不住叹了一口气。

是哥谭方向。这个地名现在在他脑海里对应的就是逾矩独裁的蝙蝠义警，和草包富二代布鲁斯韦恩的脸。超人联想起酒会上失败的试探仍旧有些愤愤，丢下自行车，一瞬间便从原地消失了。

哥谭大大小小的暗巷交错贯通，像是巨大深潭下涌动着暗流，表面上看起来却平静无波。红蓝两色包裹着的身影精准地出现在某条巷子上空。

一个女人贴坐在巷子肮脏的墙裙边，正发出哀哀的叫唤，在看到天空中那个清晰的影子后变本加厉地惨叫起来。

“超人——超人！救命，帮帮我！”

她的身边凌乱地溅着血迹，但并不多。包、皮夹、钥匙等等东西散落一地，还有几张皱巴巴的钞票孤零零地躺在远处。

她是被抢劫了吗？但是看起来劫匪已经离开了。

克拉克感到有些迷惑和不解，眼前的情况不太符合他一贯的认知，他本能觉得这个已经逃之夭夭的劫匪行为相当不合理。但是现在，最重要的是赶紧帮助这位女士摆脱糟糕的处境。

尽管某种被人类称为第六感的东西一直在心头挥之不去，他还是慢慢地飘了下去，带着怜悯和同情，又隐隐有些好奇和探索。

他靠近了她；女人更剧烈地抖起来，深深地低着头，长发掩遮住了半张脸。

暗处的眼睛沉默地观察着一切发生。

布鲁斯捏紧了手中的控制器。

“你……你不要害怕。你可以站得起来吗？”超人说话的语调听上去甚至可以用小心翼翼来形容。

裸露在紧紧裹住手腕的袖口之外，与寻常男性相比显得小巧无害的手伸向缩成一团的女人——女人忽然抬起头，一把握住那对手腕。

就是现在！

控制器揿钮被果断按下，一股股泛着荧光的绿色烟雾倏然四下喷射而出，弥漫在窄巷浑浊的空气里。

超人懵了。女人的反应他始料未及。

黑零事件，那场无妄之灾中的受害者，无疑不只有被当作捕捉对象的超人。人们在大地上恐惧尖叫，四散奔逃，如同卑微的蝼蚁，头顶是彼此争斗的神明。氪星人在空中飞过的同时，他们下方成千上万条生命就这样轻飘飘消失在砖瓦土石和纷飞的硝烟中，于是在那些被独留世上的人眼中，作为受害者的超人更是加害者。而总有人希望能够亲手复仇。

要求克拉克当场反应过来原因，对他来说未免太过苛刻了。所以他根本没意识到应该挣扎，只是迷茫地看着柔弱的女人死死掐着他的手腕，指甲陷入那里的肌肤，紧接着浓绿的雾气扑向他的脸。

从未感受过的剧痛从肺底翻涌上来，好像有人在内部撕裂他的五脏六腑，他不知道自己是不是发出了呻吟，或者什么声音都卡在嗓子里不上不下，眼前的黑暗模糊起来，在一阵阵幻觉似的疼痛里旋转，染上墨绿，又变得五彩斑斓。

脱力的身躯软绵绵地坠落向地面。好疼啊，克拉克趴在地上迷迷糊糊地想，撞到石头原来这么疼，全身性的抽搐根本控制不住。他哽咽着，感受到意识在逐渐离他远去。在最终沉入全然寂静的深海之前，庞然的黑影将他笼入阴翳。

“好好记住你的噩梦，你的恐惧。”沙哑粗砺的嗓音压迫着刺痛的神经，“超人。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

触觉最先回归。

脏器还在隐隐作痛。有什么东西正紧紧圈住脖子，勒得他喘不过气来，克拉克难受地挣动了一下身体，才发现四肢和下肋也被缚住，贴靠在某种光滑的平面上。恐惧是第一位恢复的情绪，一瞬间记忆又倒流回一年前，他被佐德锁在氪星飞船的实验台上，被自己的同胞用恶毒的眼神打量过全身。那种感觉像爬行动物黏腻地游过皮肤，触动汗毛，是让他多少个夜晚从梦中惊醒，冷汗涔涔，以为自己一辈子都忘不掉的阴影。

此刻他却从心底祈盼，这也是一个普通的噩梦。

完全使不上力气，能力不见了。他的确知道一个方法——离开黄太阳——能够让他像一个正常的人，但是那种绿气让他意识到自己的弱点远不止这一个，想对付他的人甚至比他自己更了解他。这种被赤裸裸拉开、展示给陌生人看的错觉同时也投射到了身体的实际感觉上，克拉克不禁又软弱地挣扎了一下，还是分毫动不了；然后他感觉到了不对劲。

什么声音也听不到，什么东西也看不到，绑住他的东西又冷又硬，难受得让人想尖叫，但是连他痛苦到极点的呻吟都像是被闷在塑料纸下面一样虚弱。

根本就不是触觉最先回归，而是——只有触觉回归了。

寒冷开始侵入身体，他意识到那是因为自己的皮肤直接裸露在空气中。有人吗，帮帮我，大腿内侧的凉意陌生又怪异，男孩下意识地并腿，但被固定住脚腕的环状物阻止了。

黑暗和寂静里，他长长从肺部压出一口气，然后绝望地喘息起来。

亮红色的灯光从房间顶端沉沉洒下来，映在布鲁斯冷峻的脸庞上，像是触动了某种无声的警报。

脸上的束缚带剥夺去视觉和听觉，氪星人被束具紧缚在扫描床上，一丝不挂，原本是莹白色的胴体在红太阳灯的照射下呈现出一种近乎透明的惨红，每一条起伏的柔软线条都被僵直地拉伸开，泛着死气，但布鲁斯知道他已经醒了。

刚才，超人肉体有倏忽的震颤，轻微得像是一片叶子被风拂过，却又被无情的马蹄压进泥土里。

“阿尔弗雷德，情况怎么样。”他双手收进大衣口袋，目光仍牢牢锁在眼前无力地敞开的身体上。

“还是无法透过……氪星人的组织构成成分和人类差别太大了，扫描仪识别不了。”管家的声音从耳麦里传出来，透着犹豫和不忍，“而且……”

“说下去。”

“而且他的肌肉从红太阳灯照射开始就处于持续的松弛状态，可能是某种自我保护，无法测定剩余部分生理反应……”

“那就进行电刺激。”

耳麦另一头沉默良久。

“阿尔弗雷德，人老了都容易心软吗？你明白孰轻孰重。”

梦境里红眼的恶魔从天而降，黄沙飞扬的大地浸染血肉。可那根本就不是梦，布鲁斯想，从时空裂缝里伸出绝望的手，呼唤他祈求拯救的红甲年轻人是真实存在的。他必须搞清楚这一切。

一声“是，老爷”低低飘过来，布鲁斯抿紧了唇，等待着阿尔弗雷德的行动。氪星人仿佛预感到了什么，丰满的胸脯突然剧烈起伏起来，乳白的圆润轮廓边沿附着上一层薄薄的冷光，粉白的色彩对比变得鲜明。他出汗了。为什么？他不可能听到他们的对话，也不可能知道在自己身上将会发生什么。

束具上的蓝色指示灯随后规律地闪烁起来，急促地交替。

“老爷……随时可以开始了。”

布鲁斯眯起褐瞳。

“开始。”

氪星人柔软摊开的身躯猛地瑟缩了一下，好像要从床上弹起来。头颅奋力后仰，将前颈顶在束缚带上折出脆弱的弧度，上下两片唇瓣颤抖着掀开，在灯光下殷红潮湿，亮得惊人，仿佛正在泄出一道悠长而无声的悲鸣。他的四肢痉挛起来，却无法摆脱狭小的禁锢，雪白的肢体与漆黑的束具相连处甚至被擦出了淡淡的血痕。沿着他向上挣扎拱起的腰侧曲线，一缕汗液慢慢爬下来。

布鲁斯冷静地扫视超人全身，从他抽搐的幅度中判断着电流的脉冲是否合适。

从不知情者的角度来看，这样的场景无疑是极度不人道的，好像正在伤害一个同类，一个无辜的人；但布鲁斯相信自己不会有任何的心理压力，因为这个事实在蝙蝠侠的头脑里是如此清晰——躺在他面前的生物，根本就不配被称为人。

“暂停刺激。”

氪星人绷紧的身子骤然瘫软，脱了线一样摔回床上，一记短促沉闷的撞击声。喘息重又鲜活起来，生命力被电流逼回了他的体内。

一直站在一旁的布鲁斯这才伸出手，试探按压眼前白皙的手臂。细弱的哼鸣从手臂主人的喉咙里冒出来，肌肉触感柔韧，轻轻弹动了一下，又紧张地僵在原处不敢反抗。

超人的肌肤光滑细腻，这会儿隐隐透出皮下反射性扩张的血管青蓝的纹路，有种诡异非人的美感。指腹不紧不慢地压着薄薄的皮肤一点点滑过去；终于某种搏动着的触感出现在了他的手下。

强压下的怒火又在一瞬间燃烧起来。那是生命在这具皮囊下搏动，却又像禁锢着千万人惨叫痛呼、祈求逃离的亡魂。人类对这个寄居在他们当中的外来者一无所知，却没意识到原来他们时时刻刻被观察着，时时刻刻被悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑威胁着。

布鲁斯冷眼瞥向一旁工具台上还未拆封的血样采集器。

“阿尔弗雷德，心脏承受能力不好就先去楼上歇着吧。扫描仪的事你也不用操心了，我想我还有更好的选择。”

身后观察室里，瘦高的人影晃动了一下，很快地从外门处消失了。

那是什么？那是什么？

皮肤被刺破的痛感陌生极了，比不上之前被迫吸入墨绿色粉尘时火烧火燎的灼痛，但那种生命被以稳定的流速一点一点抽走的寒意足以引起克拉克的不安。

刚刚的电击几乎冲散他的意识，有那么一个瞬间，他被搅成一团的大脑以为这场折磨会永无止境地持续下去，并为此疯狂地尖叫。

我到底在哪里？是谁在这样对我？接下来会发生什么？针头冷硬地停留在皮下，即使他不是这样的年轻气盛，此时此刻也会感到愤怒，但糟糕的是，愤怒在恐惧面前不堪一击。能力被通过某种方法剥离了，他除了集中注意力在被触碰的地方，绝望地等待对方的动作之外别无他法，甚至不敢确定刚才的电击是不是对他挣扎的惩罚。

他成为神的年纪终究还是过小了，能力与阅历的不匹配加剧了痛苦和孤独撕裂他的速度。

布鲁斯目不转睛地注视着与人类一样鲜红的血液从导流管里迅速输送出来，氪星人低低的呜咽飘荡在满室红光里，像是某种无助的求告，疲弱不堪，触动着他的神经。

哥谭人心跳快起来，按在一边的手掌下意识收紧。

他不是人，你知道的，他不是人。他跟人类再像，也只不过是一头野兽披起羊羔的外皮混入羊群，随时可以脱去温良假面。

他的目光不由自主落在超人的脸上。那张完美如天使的脸庞被束缚带遮去几乎大半，只有一点雪白的皮肉可怜巴巴地露在外面，红润的嘴唇这时显得尤其扎眼，翕动开合如离水的鱼。

注满血液的采集器被连着针头拔出，布鲁斯迟疑了一下，终究还是用一团消毒棉压住了小小的针眼。他一边替还在颤抖的超人按住消毒棉，一边告诉自己，过会儿还需要去重新扫描他的身体数据，这是为了保证这个氪星人在接受后续研究的过程中保持正常的健康状态。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

在他选择跟着莱克斯卢瑟踏入氪星飞船的一刹那，他知道事情就已经脱离控制无法回头了。不，其实从卢瑟说出“蝙蝠侠”那三个字的瞬间，他就已经失去了选择抑或是挽回的余地。布鲁斯从卢瑟手中取得了——准确地说，是卢瑟主动跟他分享了——氪星飞船的使用权。他当然不相信卢瑟的慷慨是出于好意，但他不介意充分利用它。如果普通的扫描检查仪器对超人不起作用，也许从飞船上可以得到一些帮助。

检查室里氪星人仍然被缚在台子上，沉睡不醒。从抽血之后他就一直颤抖呜咽，反应完全就像一个受伤又害怕的人类，布鲁斯也说不清自己到底是在什么心态的驱使下翻出盐酸哌替啶，给他打了一针。这是他自己也一直在用的镇痛剂，副作用比吗啡弱些，蝙蝠侠以强大的意志武装自己，但是处理严重的伤口时也需要一层缓冲，也需要暂时麻痹自己的感官，以维护自己坚持下去的决心。

在等待他苏醒的这段时间里，布鲁斯凝重地观察手中那个纤长的飞船钥匙。造型是一枚小小的楔子，通体泛着铁黑色光泽，顶端刻着一个奇特的图腾。又是一件地球人无法理解与想象的东西。

他回想起在飞船里所看到的一切，完全超出人类才智的创造范围。依靠磁场控制的流体金属，信息储存量浩如烟海的智能AI，古怪的生命之树结出通体发光的子实，由无机质的电子女声娓娓道来的漫长历史。这是一个领先人类数十万年的文明，崇尚规则与秩序，在大规模残忍的星际殖民扩张之后却又甘于龟缩回宇宙一角，直到因为愚蠢、贪婪和傲慢而自取灭亡。现在它最后的儿子流落到地球，却难改自命不凡的本性，欲图凌驾一切之上。

一旁的检查台上忽然传来挣扎的响动，打断了他的回忆。

布鲁斯立即站起身走过去，拢指将钥匙放进大衣内侧的口袋。

氪星人——超人已经醒了，控制他视听的束缚带早已被布鲁斯除去，晶莹剔透的蓝眼珠朝他的方向转过来，先是闪过惊讶，接着充盈其中的情绪他熟悉得不能再熟悉，是每夜都能从不同身份、不同处境的人脸上看到的东西——恐惧。蝙蝠擅长于在作恶者的心头烙下，却从来没能从无辜者脸上抹去的东西。

眼前的氪星人尚未有意作恶，但也绝不无辜。氪星上的本源，来到这个世界的企图，隐藏在人类之间的原因，难以预料的未来，全部令布鲁斯神思难定，痛苦又愤怒。

他厉声喝问：“你到底是什么？”

超人偏头盯着他看了会儿，辨认着什么的眼神，好像保持着镇定，但布鲁斯察觉到他惨红的嘴唇在颤抖。

“克拉克肯特。”超人的嗓音因为之前遭受的对待而沙哑破碎，“你是……哥谭的布鲁斯韦恩……为什么？”

眨眼之间那么多生命在呼号中消逝于世，所谓的神明还在垂问为什么。心头无名火起，布鲁斯咬牙切齿，一字一句：“卡尔艾尔。不要用你那副懦弱无能的伪装来哄骗我。你骗了那么多人因你而死，你连你自己都骗过去了，不是吗？”

他曾隔海遥望，城市与城市之间如此不同，又可悲地相似——哥谭二十载他所拼死守护的东西，大都会在二十分钟之内就失去了。那双褐瞳里，完完全全是暴怒的猎手的眼神。

克拉克嘴唇虚弱地微张，连完全合上的力气都没有。洒在脸上的灯光是不正常的冷白——身体里的黄太阳能量已经被耗尽了，他现在完全失去了力量的来源。

布鲁斯韦恩，一个表面无能的花花公子，知道自己的氪星身份——克拉克陷入了迷茫。他当然早就知道，不然也不可能这么精准地压制住自己，但是这怎么可能？他怎么会知道？

现在比起得不到解答的疑惑，对方显而易见的怒火更具有杀伤力。那唤醒了体内难以承受的压力，沉甸甸压在心头的艰涩，以及一些他努力想要忘记却永远无法忘记的东西。一时间，所有的问题所有的想法都被抛到了脑后，只有一个答案在呼吸间浮出水面。

顾不上一直折磨着他的惊恐和不安，他哑声说：“……黑零。”

韦恩没有搭理他，只是捏紧了拳头又松开，转而捻起身旁工作台上的一份薄薄的文件潦草打开。他知道自己答对了——至少答对了一部分。

“我很抱歉……”他被灌入喉咙的冰冷空气呛到，虚弱地咳了一下，“是我愧对他们……我愧对你的亲人，我没能保护好你们。但是我真的……我真的没有别的办法了。”

说几句话好像就耗尽了克拉克全部的气力。

“灾厄本身就是为你而来。”韦恩垂着头，翻动文件，“你没有资格说保护。”然后他把某一页折起，合拢文件夹，面色阴沉，又朝克拉克看过来。“为什么我们能够把所有人的生命系托在你身上？”

克拉克直愣愣地看着他。他的沉默无疑是火上浇油，韦恩又上前两步，一把将文件拍在了他头侧的医疗床面上。

“说啊，给我一个理由！”

他下意识微微侧过脸，努力辨认出纸面上排列着的几个词。

“氪星舰船可利用技术项目总览”。

氪星舰船。一个巨大的黑影模模糊糊浮现在他脑海里，那是他曾被佐德囚禁的地方。疼痛又开始撕裂他的五脏六腑。

最后他逃出来了，佐德死了，他亲手拧断了他的脖子。他亲手拧断了他最后一个同胞的脖子。

仅存的十几个氪星人在争斗中死亡，成千上万的地球人又因他们之间的争斗无辜丧生，他把刀尖捅向自己的心脏，为了地球牺牲了自己的母族，想不到最后却没有一个能护得周全。

“我也想知道。”他疲倦又绝望地说。

但是被愤怒掌控理智的布鲁斯韦恩显然将他的无力与悲愤错认成了傲慢与挑衅。

“你真该去死……氪星杂种。”那对锐利的招子满含恨意，像刀片一样狠狠从氪星人的脸上剜过去，一只强硬有力的手掐住了他的脖子，慢慢收紧。

克拉克因窒息抽搐起来，从喉咙里挤出破碎的抽气声，昏沉和黑暗又一次从眼底涌上来，慢慢淹没了他。

氪星人挣扎的动作渐渐弱了下去。

布鲁斯悚然回过神，猛地丢开了手，摇摇晃晃后退两步，垂臂勉强稳住高大沉重的身体。他的胸腔还在被烈焰般的愤懑灼烧，在喘息间隙起伏着，发出如同风箱拉动时的呼哧嘶鸣。

他刚才都干了什么？双手已经脱力，却仍旧停止不了颤抖。

理智逐渐回归大脑，焦红的炭火炽烙着心口；而卡尔艾尔已经再一次失去了意识，孱弱地瘫软在他手下。

没错，孱弱，他之前从没想过有一天还能用这个词来形容超人。对方在天空中像个炮弹一样横冲直撞的时候，飞出去毫无缓冲地砸穿他的卫星的时候，撞断大厦让碎石裂瓦坠向尖叫的人群的时候，甚至是在梦里如撒旦降临，毫不犹豫将手捅进蝙蝠侠的胸膛的时候，这个词可和他一点也搭不上边。

“老爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音冷不丁从耳麦里响起，布鲁斯知道他向来刀子嘴豆腐心的管家对此还是无法赞同，“您只是在泄愤。哥谭二十年，伤痛的确已经足够多了……但您发泄愤怒的对象不该是——”他顿了一下，“超人。”

那份苍白的文件还静静躺在超人的耳侧，像一份留给陨落者的悼词。

布鲁斯牙关紧闭。

半晌他吸了一口气，低声道：“我以为你不会忍心听下去。”

“我也以为您不会忍心问下去。”

“我会！”布鲁斯暴躁的反击立时脱口而出，然后命令他，“这个话题到此为止。安排直升机，玻璃全遮光。”

那具躯体无知无觉地横陈在检查台上。

“接下来我会带他去趟氪星飞船。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

从直升机上向下看，夜晚的大都会灯火辉煌，高楼林立，绚烂霓虹与璀璨星光在晴朗的夜空之下明暗交织，映照天幕，亮如白昼，流溢着未来可期的活力。名符其实的明日之城。

它与哥谭只有一道海湾之隔，却截然是上帝之手的两面。

随着直升机靠近目的地，在空中缓缓下降，那个军方建起的白色卵形建筑物也在地面星星点点的照明中，逐渐显出了庞大的全貌。氪星飞船的残骸被保护在这层薄壳结构之下，一切非特殊出入人员都要先通过军方的检查卡口。

直升机降落在了停机坪上。

机桨搅起的风旋中，舱门滑开，身型健硕的布鲁斯韦恩从上面跳下来，回身抓过机舱内推出来的金属拉杆箱。机坪上的接应员见他动作稍显吃力，快步上前伸手帮忙接取，却被他挥手挡开了。

“我自己就行。”

他将许可证递给负责人，拉过箱子，步履稳健地向建筑入口走去。

建筑内部通过长廊连接飞船。周围并不安静，军方的研究人员和保卫人员来来往往，但没有一个人会多看布鲁斯韦恩和他的箱子哪怕一眼。走进这里的每个人都知道，唯一的任务就是安分守己，做好本职工作，时时刻刻将好奇与窥伺列为大忌。

飞船的入口是全敞开式的，站外头就能看到主舱的内部结构，曲球面的墙体包覆在铁黑的金属光泽之下。再向里就是主控室，但从那个房间开始，就只有持有舰船钥匙的人才能通过了。

他在大门前伫立良久，闭上眼时恍惚听见门后正天崩地裂，大都会废墟下千千万万冤魂在嚎哭不止。这是真正的地狱之门，放出了从天而降的恶魔，他们甚至自相残杀，只为践踏绝望无辜的人类。

大门打开时一股难以描述的金属气味一下子涌了出来。说难以描述，是因为在飞船出现之前，这种味道甚至不存在于地球上。金属箱的滑轮从地面滚过，舱室里回荡着持续的闷响。

布鲁斯上一次进入时就猜测氪星的科技发展基础是生物学——入目可见的所有东西，都由平滑的曲线和流线体的外廓构成，微弱的光泽一闪而过，简直具有生命般在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动。

昏暗的穹顶隐匿在大片阴影里，只隐约看得出些繁复花纹和用途未知的圆滑结构。四周没有光源，断裂的构架柱斜斜支在坑洼不平的墙面上，构成不规则的黑色剪影。主控室中央被一洼浑浊的死水潭占据，应该是在飞船被保护建筑包覆之前渗入而滞留的积水。

那个开启系统的感应器独自伫立在潭面中央，饰有钥匙孔的那一面正对着入口，就像一条昂起头部探出水面的毒蛇，不怀好意地盯住这位不速之客，就如它的创造者一般对人类虎视眈眈。

最终人类撑过来了，但恶魔并没有被除尽，留下了最后一个，身怀灭世之力的同时假惺惺地同情着世界——

而这最后一个，现在就被关在他的箱子里。

大门在身后自动滑上。

他拉开滑杆箱，露出里面昏迷不醒的氪星人。

曾经的钢铁之躯现在柔软地蜷缩在箱内，填满了相对狭小的空间。布鲁斯只用了普通的绳子束他——浸过氪石溶液的高强度绳索也不是没有，但是没必要应用在目前毫无还手之力的猎物身上，那只会给他带来无谓的疼痛，而蝙蝠侠从不做无谓之事。掐晕他的确是个意外，但是基于某些让人不愿细想的心态，他唯有面对自己时才敢承认这一点，好像一旦对别人——甚至是阿福——低头示弱，那种一直支撑他顶着满身伤痕累累，将铁拳与利刃挥向无尽梦魇的勇气也会一同消失。

他知道自己没有多少时间犹豫。莱克斯卢瑟很快就会知道他已经捕获了超人，并且迅速找上门来要求资源共有和信息共享，就像他们的利益协定那样——两人合建了实验室，卢瑟提供必要工具和技术，他负责抓捕，最后两人各取所需，从超人身上获得自己想要的数据。而大都会乃至全世界不久也会发现他们神明的失踪，并为此惴惴不安，众说纷纭。

布鲁斯趟入水中，没有理会浊水浸污他昂贵的西服，毫不犹豫地将钥匙嵌入黑黢黢的锁孔。

忽然整个空间光线大亮，灯光和声响一同开启，在短暂闪烁之后很快稳定下来。积水水面下有个拉长的影子游移而过。

“欢-欢迎…欢迎回来。自动测算飞船剩余能量37%。请问您有何吩咐？”

回到岸上的布鲁斯后退两步，让出面前的空间和摊开的金属箱。

“检测生理数据。”

“监测到两个生物体。请指明。”

“氪星生物体。”

“是。检查开始。”

某种金属摩擦的咔啦声从头顶传来。他抬起头，几束粗长的黑影正摆动着从上方角落里向他们探下来，仍旧是通体泛着铁黑色的金属光泽。布鲁斯警惕地绷紧了身体，但流体金属并没有理会他，而是径直向着地面箱子里团成一团的超人伸展过去。

那玩意儿伸缩蠕动的方式和一年前黑零事件中在天空与超人鏖战时简直一模一样，唯一的不同是这次它的目标既无法躲避也无法反抗。

活像某种软体动物的金属腕体缓慢地滑上超人裸露的的肌肤，然后磨蹭着爬过他的四肢和躯干，直到分别从几个方向缠绕住他。昏迷的氪星人似乎抖了一下，可终究还是没醒，被触须裹住从箱子中拖了出来，推向半空。

这检查程序的开头真是……超出人类的想象力范围。布鲁斯皱眉看着那些卷须在空中灵活地翻滚，将超人的胴体毫无保留地展开，其中相对粗壮的几根卷住了他的四肢，分别拉向两侧，固定住，然后便不再动弹。

电子女声毫无波澜地响起：“第一环节，外部数据测量。”

触须重新蠕动起来，环绕住氪星人洁白纤细的颈项，顺着锁骨轮廓向下，直到扭动的金属柱被夹入丰满胸脯中央的凹陷。哥谭的花花公子不由想起一些——不太合适的东西，尴尬地想要移开视线，但接下来金属柱的奇妙变化迅速粉碎了他的决心。

铁黑色的金属忽然变形，铺展拉伸，如一层波动的水纹覆盖住柔软的胸乳，然后以前胸为辐散点，贴着氪星人的身体线条扩展开去，把年轻的超人裹入镂空的金属薄壳，又像是把一只雪白的蝴蝶塞回漆黑的虫茧。他卷曲的黑发和白皙的脸孔在交错游动的触须间半隐半现，双目紧闭，两颊因为包裹住全身的冰冷触感而烧着红晕。

束缚灵肉的不自由诞生于母邦产物之中。这场景透着讽刺的超现实感，却又熟悉到近乎恐怖，幻痛泛上布鲁斯的神经，像一段晦涩的隐喻。

在暗色金属光泽的映衬下超人的肌肤细腻柔软如同裹满成熟的油酪，泛着几乎是甜腻的质感，让人疑心要是那金属再勒紧些，他就会碎裂支离，化成一滩黏润的水泽。

然后金属向内勒紧了。预想中的画面当然没有出现，超人只是蹙起眉头，从嗓子里挤出哼鸣，无意识地呻吟了一下。

“数据正在记录，等待传输。”

布鲁斯仰起头，裹着超人的金属正在微微地振动。然后被束缚住的人低垂着头，猛然咳喘一声；一丝晶莹的唾液不受控制地从艳色的唇角滑脱下来，被他自己从金属枝构成的笼网间溢出的粉白胸脯接住了。

那双蓝眼睛泛着迷朦的水光，缓缓睁开，一片茫然。

他醒了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

克拉克怎么也没有想到，再次醒来会是在这里。

液态金属勒得他喘不过气，阴差阳错将他从一个反复侵扰的噩梦中惊醒。

他没能阻止佐德的计划——佐德将他压在飞船的玻璃上，逼迫他目睹改造星球的巨钻穿透岩层，打通地球的核心。厚重的地表此刻如此单薄，鳞次栉比的高楼大厦在引力的撕扯下如海滩上的沙堆粉碎，看不见的巨浪卷啸全球，摧枯拉朽。仿佛一出默剧，惨叫、哭泣、惊恐的脸庞、横飞的血肉，统统被浓烟烈焰所遮蔽，他什么也听不到什么也看不穿，他想起消失在风暴里的乔纳森，在家门口被陌生敌意包围的玛莎，然后是更多的人。

他在绝望中声嘶力竭地怒吼，却分毫动弹不得。佐德在眼前摇晃，血色正从他狞笑的脸上消褪，头颈折成诡异的角度——“你救不了所有人——所有人你都救不了！”

他从混乱中睁开眼睛。

在意识到自己被金属束缚之前，克拉克一眼先看到了布鲁斯韦恩。

韦恩正站在下方，阴沉地看着他醒来。仰着头的动作丝毫没有抵减他上位者的气势，克拉克在他的目光下无所遁形，却咬牙强迫自己坚硬神色。这时他才察觉到身体上裹附的冰冷和沉重，发现自己被金属织就的笼网所囚禁。四周筋石弯扭，形同洞穴，但他绝不可能错认，这里是氪星飞船。

他瞪着韦恩，使劲挣动了两下，却徒劳无功。

“认清你现在的处境，超人。”对方说。声音没什么波澜，却毫不掩饰平静下的威慑。

对方一口一个超人，几乎与讽刺无异，用无懈可击的冷酷姿态，一遍遍割开他未愈的伤痕，而他甚至都不知道接下来会发生什么。刚刚的梦还历历在目，某些鲜少暴露的脆弱情绪忽然占了上风。

“别再那么叫我。”他愤怒地低吼，“不要再叫那个你们给的称号了。我是克拉克肯特，或者是卡尔艾尔，我本来就是。但是那个身份，从来没有人真的需要他。”

韦恩似乎不曾预料到他会是这样的反应，或者只是不屑于争论，一时也没有开口说话。

但沉默并没有持续太久；无机质的电子女声再次从头顶响起：“第二环节，内部结构扫描。”

一条粗厚的金属触须应声而动，在空中晃动了一下，缓缓向克拉克迫近。裹在他身上的金属须网随之散开，一边后撤以献出他的胴体，一边与彼此融合回缩，只留下几支还拉扯着他的肢体，把他的手臂抬起，两腿弯折，固定成敞开的姿势。

克拉克烦躁不安地扭动关节，触须缠得更紧了。他的身体现在不堪一击，又光裸在他人视线下面临未知的对待，氪星人一向心高气傲，也不得不屈从于此时的脆弱和耻辱，抿住双唇低下头。

布鲁斯韦恩的目光一直落在他们身上，面对这样堪称情色的场面，褐瞳也全无欲求，只有纯粹的探究。克拉克徒劳地试图将腿并拢，乡间小镇所培养起的羞耻心持续折磨着他，即使他明白韦恩完全没有把他当成与人类对等的存在看待，在对方面前摆出这样尊严尽失的姿势还是怪异非常。但只受程序控制的触须当然不会在意微妙的气氛，开始直接执行系统下达的任务。金属体前端开始逐渐熔变为球形的扫描探头，转动数下调整角度，随即隔着一段距离扫向克拉克。电子束穿透体表没有任何感觉，似乎温和无害。

克拉克只能紧张地盯着那个缓慢转动的扫描探头，仿佛在盯着随时会扑上前的狡猾野兽。

“扫描完毕，开始数据分析。”

所幸氪星遥遥领先的科技在效率上的确令人满意，从某种程度上来说两人皆是松了一口气。系统开始传来运转的电流微噪声，布鲁斯取出拷贝硬盘，做好随时传输资料的准备。

尽管对氪星人拒绝被称为“超人”的反应相当在意，他也不准备再和卡尔艾尔多废话。对方的类人性表征过于强烈，过多的关注决不是个好主意。千年前人类就知道，穿越飘扬塞壬歌声的海湾时应当以蜡封住耳朵，否则就会受到蛊惑——人类的内心脆弱，自知之明将永远是他们的庇护者。

但对方显然不甘心就此闭嘴。

“你抓我到底是想做什么？你根本不是为了报复，你在测取我的身体数据。”他的目光——那片海洋又开始燃烧，“如果你是妄图靠它达成什么野心——”

些许惊愕从哥谭人的眼中滑过。他对氪星人的反应始料未及：惊恐、畏惧甚至哀求都不会撼动蝙蝠侠分毫，但显然卡尔艾尔最关心的问题不是这个。

“如果有一天我对这个世界不利，我一定会了结自己。”说不清的烦躁又开始骚扰蝙蝠疲惫不堪的心，布鲁斯打断了他，“而你——”

话音未落，变故突生。

“数据分析异常，即将进行二次扫描对比验证。”两人的争执被骤然打断，他们都停下来，举头望向穹顶上声音的来源。

控制扫描探头的腕体再一次扭动了起来，这次它没有再与卡尔保持距离，而是径直向他光裸的腹部伸去。

氪星人的腰腹紧致细窄，有着明显的肌肉轮廓，但与布鲁斯自己锻炼出的棱角如钢铁、被女性们盛赞荷尔蒙的腹肌不同，他的腹部看上去是柔软甚至滑腻的，在铁黑的触腕前脆弱得像一只被从蚌壳中剥出的白贝。

探头在两人不解的注视下反反复复逡巡于卡尔的下腹。

卡尔低头看着探头，又试着扭动了下腰身，探头“嘀”了一声，再次后撤。

冷静的女声继续道：“扫描完毕，开始数据分析。”

电噪声滋滋作响。

停止。

静默。

女声再一次打破死寂，布鲁斯在这声音里睁大了双眼，双手在身侧紧握成拳，怀疑自己出现了幻听——

“检测到生育宝典，对比结果符合记录，母体状态良好，适宜受精。检查系统内置子程序已唤醒，目前优先级——第一级，即刻启动。”

这是什么？他下意识瞪向卡尔，发现对方的反应也与他一样——甚至比他还要震惊，脸上的表情还要愕然。氪星人磕磕巴巴地问道：“什么——什么母体？”

没有人回答他，回答他的是立即动作起来的触腕。

几条卷住他四肢的触须翻滚着，将他的双腿拉开得更大，几乎折成一个摊平的M字，粉白的股间若隐若现。他的双臂反射性地挣扎，试图逃脱，反而刺激更多触腕涌上来，将手臂捆到了身后，嵌入后腰的凹陷处。

“哗啦”一响，布鲁斯警觉回头，一根颜色浑黑、与众不同的腕体从正中浑浊的水潭里陡然抬升。他盯着那个粗壮的纯黑色剪影，回想起一开始进来时就看到的水下游影，恐怕就是这个东西。

这是要做什么？他隐隐觉得猜到答案，却因为过于难以置信而在潜意识里选择避开它。

卡尔仍然一脸茫然，不知所措，本能地颤抖着蜷缩试图遮挡自己。触腕在水面上弯曲了一下圆钝的头部，像是在确认定位，继而浴水而出，向空中的氪星人伸去。在四溅淋落的水花中，庞大的黑影露出全貌。

随着黑色的金属腕贴上卡尔紧实白腻的腿根，滑向他身后，一直处于迷茫状态的氪星人终于反应过来了，杏眼一下子瞪得滚圆，全身奋力扭动起来——

“不要！离我远点！别碰我！”感知到挣扎，勒住他颈项的触须立即收紧，氪星人随之痉挛，尖叫也哑了声，胡乱抓挠着手旁滑动的须腕。蛛网里的蝴蝶搏动翅翼，但实际作用令人难以置信地软弱。

自从踏入这座外星废墟，怪诞之事接踵而至。一次又一次不合常理的节外生枝令布鲁斯瞠目，几乎忘记自己该干什么。曾经他也有过异形的对手，纠缠搅扰日复一日——哥谭什么样的怪胎都不缺——但那显然只纯粹是为拳脚、搏斗和混乱，眼前的怪物截然不同。眼看卡尔双眼已经开始上翻，他才回过神。

“终止程序！”

然而原本对他言听计从的系统这次竟丝毫不理会命令。

“抱歉，您的权限不足。目前运行程序权限为第一优先级。”

“操！”他忍不住爆了粗口，“这到底是什么该死的……全都给我停下！”

话音刚落，触须们纷纷停下动作。布鲁斯撑住墙壁。但他随即发现那并不是因为自己的命令，而是系统自身的判断——卡尔在触腕松动的同时就软绵绵地垂下头颅，只顾咳呛，已经失去了反抗的精力。

深黑的触腕也在这时再次动作起来，滑过卡尔浑圆的屁股，朝他的臀缝探去。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

昏暗里翻滚扭动的触须，以及被束缚的年轻身体。就像某些热衷猎奇的邪典情节，粗壮漆黑的触腕缓慢没入克拉克股间的阴影。

克拉克大腿被扳开，完全提拉向两侧，因为沁出的细小汗珠而白得发亮。他艰难地仰着头，大口呼吸来之不易的空气，无助地沉下身子，然后在身下紧绷的穴口被触腕的前端突破时尖叫起来。

柱状金属的表面冰冷湿滑，捅进他肠道的力量显然与快感完全无关，强硬到克拉克以为自己已经被开膛破肚，凄惨悲鸣，如一只喋血于屠刀下的羊羔，淋漓水光从眼角和身下一同涌出。在他的惨叫声中还有一个人也失去了镇定；克拉克的目光软弱地随之落下去，缥缈地悬挂在青筋怒张的灰白鬓角。韦恩的脸色甚至是苍白的。

一醒来就面对着飞船的控制，克拉克根本不明白到底发生了什么，为什么系统会判定自己是“母体”，又为什么会操纵这个狰狞可怖的金属怪物来侵犯他，更想不通生育宝典跟这有什么关系。疼痛不仅是生理上的，也在心理上作祟，灼烧克拉克的尊严——他在他人的注视下被毫无生命的东西插入，无力反抗，反而流着眼泪，尖叫得像个乐在其中的婊子。但是从韦恩的脸上他得不到解释，他一边徒劳地哭泣，一边绝望地发现对方对此也全然意料之外。

触腕在他的穴道里扭动着探索，越来越粗的部分开始挤进来，填满他的内壁，扩张他肿痛的穴口。肠道裹住异物的动作非常吃力，钝痛感逐渐麻木。那个娇弱的地方从未被进入过，他也从没想到过有一天会被进入。小镇男孩在淳朴秀丽的堪萨斯长大，诚实地恪守着家乡的老派信仰，在佐德出现之前，他甚至一直天真地以为自己会像一个普通人那样，终其一生追求所谓的美国梦——一幢有白篱笆的房子，一个体贴的妻子，一辆车，一条狗和两点五个孩子，周末全家人一起兜风去野餐。

焦躁的脚步声在下方回响。布鲁斯韦恩在怒吼着命令系统停下，脸上没有丝毫游刃有余或是幸灾乐祸的神色，比身陷禁锢的他更像一头囿于囹圄的困兽，而克拉克竟然自嘲地为此感到一丝安慰。他的视线有点模糊，黑暗里的东西都在摇晃——也有可能是因为他自己在被侵入的过程中摇晃，触腕正不断深入体内，似乎一心要直通胃部——或许系统想从他体内抽取出生育宝典，他会像他的族人一样在无奈和不甘中死去，然后一切就全部结束了。虽然逃避有些不负责任，但他祈求就自私这一次，让怀疑和仇恨尘归尘，土归土。

一丝异样的触感突然在腹内炸起，克拉克腿根抽搐了一下，在刺向天灵的尖锐痛楚中爆发出拔高的呻吟。有什么东西——有什么东西在他身体里被顶开了，他被金属粗大的茎身撑满，摩擦，微小的电流正在一个他不熟悉的位置攀爬游走——新的刺激喷薄潮涌，无比陌生，他甚至分不清这是否是一种疼痛，他的尖叫似乎已经不再纯粹是出于被撕裂的恐惧。

AI系统的声音再次响起，冷酷地宣布了接下来会发生什么。

“宫颈扩张完成，备用精子库已激活，开始输送，第一次授精尝试准备。”

这次他终于听明白了，随即如坠冰窟——当一个种族从字面意义上濒临灭绝的时候，有什么行动的优先级能超过繁殖和延续呢？他会成为新的矛盾的温床，想想，人类对他的存在尚且疑虑重重，如果又发现通过他还能孕育出新的氪星人，情况势必更加混乱——

“不要……”他的身体不由自主地哆嗦起来，“我不要……绝对不可以……求你……求你！”

蝴蝶被蛛网绞缠着的翅膀猛然剧烈扑扇，在绝望之中，最后的目光竟然投向了那个最初将他送上刑架的人。

这个骇人听闻的事实即使是蝙蝠侠也需要一点时间去接受——卡尔艾尔体内有一个孕育后代的密典，那给了他一个子宫，而他甚至自己都不知道。

“求你……我不能……”氪星生物的蓝色眼珠盈满求告，里面漾着一汪痛苦的水光，面部肌肉与皮肤配合着神经牵扯出与人类相似的惊惶表情，在悲鸣的同时又漏出虚弱的呜咽，看上去、听上去都那么像一个真正的人。布鲁斯震慑于血液循环时的灼痛。

赤裸的卡尔被钉在偾张的触腕上，下身狼狈不堪，脆弱地敞开着，神采寡淡，但另一个画面该死的在哥谭人眼前吵闹不休，那两片燃烧的海洋那么完美地重合在一起——“韦恩先生，你对哥谭的蝙蝠义警有什么看法？”记者模样的卡尔咄咄逼人，注视他的眼神不顾一切，那时布鲁斯尚不知道他的秘密身份，只把他的愤慨视为天真，勇敢视为盲目。

你到底想问什么？你对他又是什么看法？你眼中的人类究竟有什么意义？在面对仰望着你哭泣哀求的人群时，你那刀枪不入的肌体，可否有过哪怕一瞬间的悚然？被卢瑟打断的一切从没有得到过解释，可现在布鲁斯也无心去追溯解释。对机械运作的通识让他意识到触腕底部的鼓动是某些物质正蓄势待发的征兆，腕头一定发生了什么变化，卡尔腹部狠狠一抽，仰头又一次哭喊，尖利凄切的高音滑上天顶，撕心裂肺。布鲁斯困顿于地面，所能触及只有那一洼翻腾的死水——蛇头般耸立的感应器顶着锁槽，还在阴冷地窥视着他们——开启系统的锁槽。

他突然意识到什么。赶在触腕下一次鼓动之前，蝙蝠侠朝感应器扑过去——

钥匙脱出的瞬间，万籁凝滞。

整个舱室只回荡深重的粗喘。布鲁斯一掌撑住立柱，肌肉线条逐渐松懈下来，看着触须们以丑陋的姿态萎缩，蜷曲，向穹顶深处隐去，卡尔一声不吭，软绵绵地掉落到冰冷的地面上。

铁黑的触腕从氪星人身后抽出来时还泛着粘稠的水光，随着照明一块块暗下去，扭动着缓慢退后，最后消失在深浊的潭水下。室内重归阴翳沉寂。

许久，布鲁斯才找回自己的声音——粗粝干涩得令他自己都难以接受。

“……那东西进去了吗。”

伏在地上的氪星人好几秒才恢复神智，愣愣地看过来，水色晕在眼眶边。对视来得猝不及防，布鲁斯甚至忘记扭头移开目光，就这么落了进去。卡尔的手臂擦过地面，挡住脸上显然的屈辱和憔悴，这才微弱地摇了摇头。

他本不该心软。面对卡尔艾尔恍惚的状态，布鲁斯暗暗咬紧后槽牙，所谓的蝙蝠义警也不过是一个顽固的囚犯，从没有人被他自以为是的宽容拯救，相反以暴制暴却能同时惩罚彼此。这个泥淖之中，密密麻麻的虫蛊噬咬目之所及的每一个角落，要么成为它们的附庸之后苟且殉葬，要么满手鲜血与它们同归于尽。后者至少还有一点意义。

震动声忽然从身侧响起，一道微弱的光亮起在昏暗中。布鲁斯低下头，手机屏幕上显示着来电提醒——莱克斯卢瑟。

他又瞥了一眼卡尔，对方的脸仍然埋在臂弯里。布鲁斯划开来电。

“嗨，布鲁斯。”对面的声音轻松甚至愉快，“我听说你已经带着小朋友去了飞船。蝙蝠和神子的游戏进行得如何？我打扰到你们了吗？”

他知道卢瑟当然不可能老老实实坐在圆桌上等他的消息，这里到处都是对方的眼线，恐怕从下飞机开始，卢瑟就已经知晓了他的动向。来电没有特意关小声音，卡尔应该是都听见了——因为他的双手忽然攥紧又松开，不由自主漏出半侧脸来，嘴唇翕动，极其痛苦地呜咽，好像被一脚踢中胸口。

“你……你是蝙蝠侠……”

音筒里，卢瑟依旧轻快：“我猜你刚才已经得到了不少想要的东西？嗯，巨大的收获，里面肯定有一些对人类有用的发现。我已经迫不及待了，明天一早怎么样？把他带过来，把它们也带过来，砰！实验室就可以开工了。

“他会成为新的起点——知识、戒律和力量，从此得到统一。”

毫不掩饰渴慕征服的意味。这让布鲁斯感到不适，他皱起眉，同时注意到卡尔脸上滑过愤怒和恐惧，但那似乎并不是针对布鲁斯——卡尔正死死盯着他的手机。

“没有新的发现。军方在进行实验，飞船的数据流受到了干扰。”他没有跟卢瑟多说，铁青着脸直接挂断了通话，沉思半晌，他忽然站直身体，在氪星人晦涩的目光中重启了飞船。

“彻底删除上次检测的所有数据。”他停顿了一下，“包括子程序备份。”

“是。”系统顺从道。

“已清空临时数据库。”

卡尔侧跪在地上，躲避着他的视线，只留给他一个乌黑的头顶，汗湿的卷毛凌乱地纠缠在一起。

两厢缄默。

最后，氪星人轻声说：“谢谢。”

布鲁斯忽然被全身性的酸痛与无力袭击。像是烈火灼烧中血肉全部萎缩剥离，或者一把蒙尘的旧剑曝露天日，在光与氧的侵蚀下迅速风化。他后背贴住墙壁，缓慢地垮塌，直到跌倒在坚硬的地面上。腥冷阴湿的小巷，飞溅满地的珍珠，爬满石壁的鲜红色涂鸦间，蝙蝠侠正俯身拾起那把滚烫的枪。黏稠的液体附着在膛管，一寸一寸趋向重力。

嘀嗒。

这时，四十多年过往的重量，从哥谭、大都会、亦或是一切他曾走过的地方——滚滚倾泻下来，碾过他刻满刀伤、千疮百孔的脊梁。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

一沓文件被扔到他手边。布鲁斯抬起头，阿尔弗雷德端着咖啡站在椅子斜后侧。

“您和莱克斯卢瑟合作了，老爷。”他伸手去接咖啡，阿尔弗雷德不露痕迹地把托盘换到另一只手上，“你们还签了条款。”

“卢瑟在为麻烦寻求一种更……有价值的处理方式。”布鲁斯索性直接把目光转回电脑屏幕。

“而蝙蝠侠沦落到给别人打下手？”阿福哼了一声，“这不像一个好理由。”

布鲁斯抿唇，检查满屏的数据，但是阿尔弗雷德的声音还在头顶继续：“您不会甘愿做他手里的枪的。也许我应该这么问：我查看蝙蝠洞的监控时看到了那个求救的孩子。您想从超人身上得到什么？”

布鲁斯自己又何尝不想知道。

绝不会是一句不合常理到几乎虚伪的感谢——它曾在猝不及防之时卷起短暂的风暴，但蝙蝠很快冷静下来。他再清楚不过了，人们在险境下产生的脆弱情绪是最好的驱动力，让他们突然之间感觉到自己和对方在某些地方产生了共鸣，似乎彼此都有痛苦相通，值得体谅；但这种纽带的建立，作为极端情绪的副产品，本身就是一种谎言。如果这是对他有意的操纵，那么必须承认他的囚犯具有十足的耐心和城府。

布鲁斯离开专门为超人修建的红太阳囚室的时候，卡尔艾尔一直蜷缩在角落里面无表情。之前经历的意外让氪星人处于虚弱之中，再加上红太阳的限制，他似乎连站起来的力气都没有，但那副盯着他瞧的模样分明是有话想说。

可惜布鲁斯并没有心情等他恢复力气为自己辩护。他直接离开了。

轻易相信任何保证都是不太明智的行为，无论它是来自一个陌生的异族，还是来自所谓的合作者。

同时掌握超人和蝙蝠侠的秘密给了莱克斯卢瑟卖弄的资本，以及肆无忌惮的底气，他主动在布鲁斯的手心放下一枚诱人的苹果。金玉其外，败絮其中，就像他漂亮的莱克斯大楼。这个年轻的资本家明显在打什么小算盘，一如既往地不走寻常路——作为大都会的操盘专家，他手持底牌，却甘愿将它拱手相让，明明比布鲁斯更热切地期盼着乌托邦的破灭，却挖空心思要留下超人一命。这就是个洋洋自得的疯子，在猜测布鲁斯会怎么做出选择时，表现得胸有成竹，甚至不屑于稍加粉饰。

可悲之处在于，布鲁斯的确会做出他所期望的选择。

有了几十年的前车之鉴，蝙蝠侠原本已下定决心，用最有力的方式斩断这团乱麻。面对一场力量悬殊的决斗，哪怕是以自己的性命换取成功，于蝙蝠而言，都已经再无后顾之忧。

——但如果他失败了呢？

蝙蝠侠只能成功，不能失败，失败则约等于全面崩溃，因为他从不能寄希望于身后有更有力的防线在准备着。

而现在，既然无法确定许愿的后果，干脆把灯神关回瓶子里——这就是卢瑟的提议所提供的新思路。他如此劝诱布鲁斯，“比起毫无把握的你死我活，这么做风险更小而收益更大，布鲁斯韦恩向来是个经验丰富的投资家，你自己心里也清楚，不是吗？”

他们甚至不需要诚意作幌子，只要卢瑟的研究不是想要毁天灭地，或者搅起什么腥风血雨，布鲁斯都没有兴趣多加干涉。他所关心的只有未来，只有如何将恶兆扼死于未成型的温床。

改变那一切。找到“他们”。

这个想法让布鲁斯不由丢开鼠标，揉捏自己的眉心。

也就是在这时，他忽然发觉阿尔弗雷德仍然站在他身侧，一副得不到回答誓不罢休的架势。他不知道自己晾了他多久，但显然他们的对话并没有结束。

布鲁斯有些挫败，因为自己的走神——这种低级的疏漏不应该出现在蝙蝠侠身上，无论是面对忠心耿耿的阿尔弗雷德，还是面对永远不会消停的罪犯，还是面对定时炸弹一样的超人，任何时候都不应该。

“是不想失去什么。”最后他仅仅是简单地说，作为对阿尔弗雷德那句质问的回答。

四十多年间他一直在失去和抵御失去。布鲁斯本人从未用“圣战”之类的词标榜过自己的坚持，但只有阿尔弗雷德明白，他所做的事比那还要艰难。再怯懦的信徒也相信自己背后站着神明，相信他们所对抗的罪恶注定会面对一个不可违抗、不可忤逆的裁决者；但布鲁斯永远得不到这样的承诺，他真正的人生从开始起就是孤军奋战。支撑他走到今天的目标不是革命，而是反抗；不是为了颠覆昨日，而是为了留住明天。

管家静默半晌，最终主动把托盘里的咖啡搁到他手边。

“您今晚回来之后直接下楼工作了，有什么新的困难吗？如果有需要我的地方……”

“没有，不用了。”布鲁斯打断了他，阿尔弗雷德察觉到其中隐约的焦虑和回避，“我只是……我尝试接入飞船系统罢了。”

“信息传输？”

“不。”密密麻麻的代码在屏幕上无声滚动，在阿尔弗雷德以为他又要以沉默作答时，布鲁斯说，“我在抹除一个程序。”

阿尔弗雷德离开后，布鲁斯端起咖啡。管家知道他不嗜甜，便从不加那些腻人的奶油和方糖，冰冷的液体滑入口腔，熟悉的酸苦和生涩立即裹满了味蕾。他只顾着关注显示屏，结果不留神被自己呛到，咳嗽一声，又把杯子放下了。

布鲁斯整理好了数据，但并没有在第二天早晨如约——不能叫如约，电话里他并没有答应过卢瑟——将俘虏送往他的研究所。根据两人的协议，他要求能够对卡尔艾尔“保持接触”，既然是他动手捕获了他，一两日的临时滞留似乎也算不上毁约。卢瑟一定为此对他咬牙切齿，在假笑的皮囊下火冒三丈，但合作者的心理健康不是布鲁斯需要费心关怀的东西。

他走近氪星人的囚室时不由自主地绷紧神经，感到精神和肉体双重意义上的紧张，尽管对方此时明显毫无威胁力。红光下氪星人仍然蜷缩在角落，抱着自己的膝盖，隔着强化玻璃向他投来看不出情绪的一瞥，随即又垂下了眼睛，拉紧裹住身体的那层棉料。

蝙蝠侠是一个登峰造极的捕手，但却是一个毫无经验的狱卒，带他回来后甚至忘记了给他蔽体的衣物，现在披在氪星人身上的衬衫想必是照顾成瘾的阿尔弗雷德给的。

紧身的制服加上漂亮的肌肉一直以来的确造成了视觉效果上的夸张。实际上，氪星人比他飘在天上时看上去要小得多，衣服准备得有些大了。布鲁斯下意识多打量了两眼，然后发现那是他相当偏爱的某件高定。阿尔弗雷德这老狐狸一定是故意的，每当他试图忽略老管家的感受或者意见，他总是能在一些奇奇怪怪的地方给布鲁斯添堵；不过至少到目前为止他还没有直接把布鲁斯的衣服拆了缝地毯。如果布鲁斯一直把氪星人留在囚室的地面上，那一天想必也不会很远。

他轻敲了两下玻璃，吸引氪星人的注意。

卡尔艾尔扬起脸望向他，神色不悦，攥着衣料的手收紧，手背浮现青筋。

这个反应是多么似曾相识。譬如敲击野兽的铁笼，只要你有那个胆量，势必能得到困兽的躁动不安作为回馈；但如果进行更耐心、更长远一点的联想，那么一个被拘禁的无辜人类面对刺激，也会本能地展露敌意。最终如何理解对方行动的含义，取决于观察者认为他看到的是野兽还是人类。

蝙蝠侠没有犹豫。

“现在你可以说完你曾经想说的。”他冷静地说，开门见山，丝毫不给对方余裕来揣摩自己。

氪星人脸上闪过瞬间的迷茫，好像不明白他的用意，毕竟对于正常交流而言，这个开场实在有些突兀和不合理。但对方理解能力挺强，很快就反应过来他俩又回到了那个被卢瑟有意打断的夜晚。鲜明的愤意重又溢出蓝色的眸子，一点一点蔓延到苍白的脸颊上。蝙蝠直视那双眼睛。即使不善言辞，卡尔瞪圆它们的模样足以称得上咄咄逼人。

“你果然只相信审问的结果。接下来你想怎么做，在我身上打下你的蝙蝠烙印吗？”

布鲁斯沉默地观察着他，在记忆里搜寻他那天晚上对自己说过的所有话，为数不多，但每一句他都记得很清晰。

“所以那个时候你是在向布鲁斯韦恩声讨蝙蝠侠。”

“我原以为你不会对他们毫不在乎。”卡尔艾尔的声音像是自言自语般微微低下去一点，但其中隐含的讽刺意味让布鲁斯明白他还是在说给自己听，“现在看来你的确就是毫不在乎。”

“在乎一群罪犯？”布鲁斯自诩还算见识过不少特立独行之辈，都几乎要被他气笑了，“我真应该把你留在那里，让你替那个飞船下一窝氪星崽，接下来你就会知道你该在乎什么。”

“我的确感激你没有利用我身体里的那个——”卡尔咬牙，在试图说下去时显露出痛苦的表情，最终还是选择了一个更模糊的表达，“——那个意外，但是你的标记和那么做有什么区别？更别提现在，你把我关在这里，是安慰谁？你的个人意志左右一切，义警工作就是你暴行的遮羞布——”

布鲁斯的脸色随着他的指责越来越阴沉，但这无法阻止超人重提起那个最令他难以接受的事实。

“躲在它背后，你甚至和小人握手言和！”

“情绪化不会给你带来任何优势，卡尔艾尔。”

“你又是在什么立场指责我？”

卡尔怨忿地低吼，按住身后的玻璃，摇摇晃晃地想把自己从地面撑起来。在布鲁斯面前他明显不甘示弱，意外的是，这个过程似乎没有想象中顺利——至少他没能阻止自己脸上的表情在起身的一瞬间古怪地扭曲，腹部抽搐，小腿打颤，还有被蝙蝠侠捕捉到的一丝轻微抽气。最后他憋住那口气，放弃了这个目标，挪回原来的位置不再搭理玻璃外的人。

怀疑在布鲁斯心头升起，但只存活了两秒不到就被恍然所取代。

撕裂伤——该死的，当然是撕裂伤，鉴于那变态的外星程序和它粗暴的强奸，他早该想到的。超人不是人类，恐怕在失去能力之前从未体会过实质性伤害。在惨痛的教训面前，即使是如此自命不凡的生物也无法保持无动于衷。

这听起来简直自相矛盾得可笑：他殚精竭虑剥夺了卡尔艾尔强大到可怖的力量，可对方“无坚不摧”的印象却早已在他脑中根深蒂固——

人类在黑零事件中受到的创伤至今未愈，地球多年来的宽容与庇护，反而为她自己带来了灾难和疮痍；而卡尔艾尔，这个躲在人皮之下，引发那场无差别屠杀的怪物，凌空飞掠而过，冰冷而漠然地摧毁着搏杀途中的一切障碍，却在争斗中毫发无伤。

现在，眼前的事实的确能提醒布鲁斯，这个打开盒子的潘多拉终于被他缚于手中——但他过于类人的外形同样激起人类微妙的耻感，在没有其他目标转移注意力的情况下轻而易举就唤起了布鲁斯的尴尬。

无论如何，有意虐待是没有必要的。他还是接通了阿尔弗雷德的通讯，干巴巴地指使他送点促进伤口愈合的药膏下来。这本来可以很正常，蝙蝠侠经常会需要外敷伤口，但是当他艰难地措辞，告诉阿福要找一些“能够直接接触肠黏膜”的药时，通讯对面陷入了可怕的沉默。布鲁斯都能想象到阿尔弗雷德现在眉毛几乎挑到头顶的样子。他局促地舔了下嘴唇，下意识瞟了一眼卡尔，对方也正皱眉看过来。

他挂断了通讯，可阿尔弗雷德立刻又重新接通了。

“需要消炎药吗？我会顺便带一点镇痛剂下来……最后我希望能得到一个合理的解释。”

“你会的。”布鲁斯生硬地说。

阿尔弗雷德效率惊人，很快带着需要的东西出现在门口。当他看到他们隔着完整的玻璃并且衣服都还好好套在身上时，毫无必要地松了一口气。某种程度上来说，蝙蝠侠的管家比蝙蝠侠本人更加能够容忍变数的存在，更多地承担了那个负责理解并接受意外情况的角色，但没有变数和意外当然最好不过。

“直接涂在伤口上。”过去每一次处理完创面后，管家都会提醒他注意后续的护理——出于这个多年的习惯，那几支药被递向布鲁斯，让他一愣。

这无疑有些过了。

无论从什么角度出发，布鲁斯都不可能亲自上阵，像护理人员履行责任或者在亲密关系中行使权利那样，去掰开卡尔艾尔的腿给他上药。阿尔弗雷德反应过来不妥，叹了口气，但还是把药塞进他手里。

布鲁斯瞪着他，但最终还是捏紧手里的东西，向玻璃囚室和卡尔艾尔走过去。卡尔没动，看着他通过递物孔缓慢且小心地把药膏放在了地上，又看着他的手从孔里抽出去，等他朝后退出一段安全距离，才低头拉紧身上的遮蔽，咬住了下唇。

接下来会发生的事情，显然不是适合公开表演的那种了。阿尔弗雷德站在门边，对着他的老爷做了一个“请”的手势，但他脸上意味不明的神色表明这并不是一个请求。布鲁斯毫不怀疑，如果不是碍于他的身份——或者体格，阿尔弗雷德会直接把他推出房间，于是他决定识趣一回，乖乖地顺从。在门框彻底挡住室内之前，他从余光里注意到的最后一幕，是卡尔艾尔迟疑地向堆放在不远处的东西伸出了手臂，半截手指正从稍显宽大的袖口露出来。

现在看上去的确就是一只受过惊的动物罢了。他想。

“您在强迫自己和他交谈。拒绝听他管家废话的韦恩老爷成为了一名聊天爱好者，我能知道这是为什么吗？”一同踏入机室时，阿尔弗雷德突然开口问道。

“交谈使我能够……了解他。”

这个解释相当含糊且暧昧，鉴于“了解”有许多种意思，并且会随之指向不同的目的。但是对阿尔弗雷德来说并非如此。几十年，足够他从布鲁斯惯用的模糊技法中辨认出草蛇灰线，即使对方为了各种理由，正在试图一点一点将他排除在自己的计划之外。

“啊，就像一份侧写。”

布鲁斯停下脚步，盯着他看了一会儿。“你用了一个心理学上的词。”

“因为我觉得您在做的事情……您不觉得矛盾吗？心理学是研究‘人’的产物。您正在借用一套以大量人类思考模式和人类行为堆砌、总结出的理论，去解释一个不被您承认具备人类资质的生物。”

“谨慎指控，阿尔弗雷德。即使是我，在处理这样一个问题时也不会有经验。”

“我唯一忧虑的那件事绝不是您的学位和与之匹配的素养……”阿尔弗雷德停顿了半晌，似乎在斟酌如何继续说下去，“况且我看到了一个新的阿卡姆。一个由蝙蝠侠自己管理的阿卡姆。”

这个熟悉到反胃的地名无异于西西弗斯的巨石，在一遍又一遍从山头滚落的过程中被碰撞，被锤打，早已磨平所有会造成鲜活痛感的尖锐之处，本不应再激起布鲁斯心中的任何波澜。但阿尔弗雷德的描述让它长出了新的棱角。

如果它想割伤布鲁斯，激怒他，那么它再次成功了。

“什么？”

“您在试图掌控他吗？”

“这就是你所‘忧虑’的事？”布鲁斯用被冒犯的语调问道，下颚绷得死紧。

“不管怎么说现在您是他的监管者了。”

“你要知道，我本来的打算是直接杀死他。”

“我明白了。您如今的行为是在赦免他，手握生杀大权但宽宏大量，您干脆再制定一套法典——”

主机突然亮起，传来提示音。关联网络显示布鲁斯的私人号码接收到一条新消息。

布鲁斯立刻转身查看。他的不耐烦全都写在脸上，阿尔弗雷德可能并不太甘心，但仍然闭了嘴，直到布鲁斯通知他——明天自己就会把氪星人送往卢瑟的研究中心——也没有再置喙任何事。

接下来的安静过于自欺欺人，自然没能安慰布鲁斯。他可以肯定，即使阿尔弗雷德再锲而不舍地多嘴，也不会改变他的决定，卡尔艾尔必须得到严格的管控；但他不说话，自己反而无法忽略刚才有意转移的某个话题了。

很早以前布鲁斯就学会了隐瞒。他不需要怀里再多一具沉重而冰冷的身体，来提醒他同一个教训：有些浑水不必拖除自己之外的任何人下去蹚，包括为自己几经生死的阿尔弗雷德。但如今，阿尔弗雷德似乎也开始做同样的事情——

譬如从头到尾，他都没有向布鲁斯挑明，他“唯一忧虑的那件事”是什么。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

在韦恩集团和莱克斯企业过去的商业合作中，卢瑟曾邀请韦恩总裁参观过自己的地盘。

提起大都会，人们想起的第一个画面总是超人，力与美的化形伴着音爆从天空中倏然掠过；紧接着，下一个浮现在脑海里的，必然就是矗立于背景中的莱克斯企业大厦。作为新生代的地标，它气势恢宏的身影总是在明日之城的各种宣传片里出现，凌于喧嚣和繁华之上，巨大的标志在金色的日辉下熠熠生光，和它的拥有者一样野心勃勃。但那个时候，布鲁斯还没有注意到这种野心有超出商业之外的部分——事实上，如果不是后来发生的事，他可能永远也不会注意到。

回程的路上，随行的几个董事和秘书坐在他身旁聊天，对莱克斯作出过戏谑的评价——“上一代那些笃信恩威并施的企业家的反面，管理学在心理方面的天敌”。他总是毫无距离感地和每个人开玩笑，熟练自如地招呼访客，甚至还满脸笑容，端着相机亲自为几个忸怩着想和韦恩大少合影的员工照相。差不多每一个走进莱克斯企业的参观者最后都会相信，“平等”“活力”和“开放”的信条早就被这个年轻人背得烂熟，写进了企业文化，深深烙刻在他们那个闪亮的霓虹标识牌里。

精致，浮夸，高调展出——就像一幅装饰画，摆在最醒目的地方，确保人们都能看到。

那么与之相对，布鲁斯心想，这里就是人们看不到的地方了。他现在身处威尔明顿市市郊，哥谭和大都会的交界地带，身后的长廊空无一人。

“嘀”的一声，生物虹膜识别通过，银面的含铅防辐射门悄无声息地朝两侧滑开。

一路走来，长廊都是全密封式的，虽然照明稳定，亮度适宜，总让人有些喘不过气。到达工作区时，空间才变得开阔起来，三三两两聚着身着统一白褂、胸佩铭牌的员工，正在整理材料、调试设备，偶尔有压低的交谈声从角落里传来。

当初莱克斯将氪石与资料交付到他手上时，就曾提到过要策划这个研究中心。他明确表示自己没兴趣参与，但仍旧留了个心眼，动用一些资源弄到了最终的设计图纸。地址也是莱克斯选的——距离两边都没有太大的偏差，被莱克斯称为“对骑士的示好”。但布鲁斯知道，这实际上如同一条格莱普尼尔之链，以超人为支点，将两座城市绑上同一座刑架，意味着今后他俩哪个也别想轻易地抽身事外。

在他看来，把超人关在哪里都无所谓。距离的限制对一个飞行时能突破音障的异星生物毫无意义，手段才是关键。体积庞大的白色拱顶储罐在这个工业城市随处可见，谁也不会在意某处的储罐群背后是否被布置下了军用级别的建筑和设施。

他们注意到了他。

布鲁斯的脚步成了这个空间里唯一的声音。他从人群中间穿过，鞋底叩击大理石砖面，而他们就那么敛起目光，随着他的前进分向两侧避让，迅速、敬畏且顺从。布鲁斯的目光一路扫过去，觉得自己仿佛走在教堂的地宫，两旁立满垂着头的石膏筑的雕像。一直等到他从面前走过去，雕像才活动起来，继续各自的工作。

他的后槽牙由于紧咬的力度而微微发酸。几个钟头前他刚步入这里时，就注意到了它不同于寻常科研机构的氛围。

权力的分级。

其实蝙蝠侠对此并不陌生，按照他过去潜入某些地方的经验——以两处盲管伤和一道贯通伤为纪念——对展现服从的热衷，一般是独属于军方组织文化的；但光是把“军方介入”纳入考虑范围就已经足够离谱了。

在目前全世界都沉迷于猜测与质疑超人的“立场”的局面之下，一切涉及到他力量的问题都是敏感问题，国际各方要么把他视为一个单独的集体，直接推到全人类的对面再讨论评判，要么表面谨慎中立，实际上时刻在盘算如何吸纳他并加以利用。对于野心家们而言，后者的吸引力是致命的，不啻于二战时期在一群焦头烂额的国家中率先拥有核武器——某种意义上，人类追求的东西比起一百年前也没什么进步。可以想见，私自羁押氪星人的行为一旦被与政府联系紧密的军方察觉，先不提超人被接手后沦为战争武器的可能性，一道钢印把他们送上军事法庭，定个叛国罪都不是异想天开。就算他和莱克斯都是地方巨头，拥有雄厚的财力和人脉关系，谁也不会蠢到妄图凭借个人之力与国家机器抗衡。

唯一的解释是，是莱克斯卢瑟本人想要他们学会尊敬。所有人都得在权力面前低头，因为这是秩序，是他从老莱克斯那里学到的，且少有的得到他承认的东西；现在他还想把蝙蝠侠和超人也投入这个体系，就像一个男孩子挑拣满意的空位，以某种顺序把他的兵人摆上整理架那样，同化为他的秩序的一部分。

一直以来他都低估了这个所谓的后辈。

隐藏在假笑下的秘密恐怕比之前查到的还要深得多，阿尔弗雷德说得没错，如果不想沦为莱克斯手里的枪，他需要更加提防。

“我们没有见面的必要。”布鲁斯在走进莱克斯的工作间时说道。

莱克斯抬起头，冲他微微一笑，还陷在椅子里，仿佛他俩是多年的老朋友，而布鲁斯刚刚跟他问好。

“噢，嗨，真高兴你还是来了，布鲁斯！虽然你看上去并不高兴。我是说，你的自相矛盾非常有意思，当我和他接触——”他把自己手里的硬皮书啪的一声合上，递给身旁的女秘书，“——第一次接触，你不希望错过，对吗？谢谢，梅西。”

梅西点头要走，又被他一句话叫了回来。

“给韦恩先生看看我们的企业资料吧。”

见梅西面露不解，莱克斯遗憾地摇头，似乎在委婉责怪她居然和自己这么缺乏默契。他从身旁的抽屉里抽出一份文件，自己递到布鲁斯手里，“当然是有韦恩那一份的。”

蝙蝠谨慎地看向封面上的那串名称。

莱克斯的恶质显露无疑。无怪连梅西都不能理解她的老板，他的表述实在过于跳脱——他把为研究中心伪造的空壳公司叫做“我们的企业”。

资料的设计应该是下了大工夫的，从业务内容到下属部门，甚至业务往来的账目，各方面信息都很完善，完美地模拟了一个小型的化工企业：平淡无奇，但运转良好，足以确保它淹没在众多的同行之中，不会引起任何人的注意。藏着超人的研究中心摇身一变，成了它某个不起眼的下属部门。

布鲁斯的目光在扫过某一行文字时微妙起来。

“产业废料回收和再利用技术研发。”莱克斯突然开口，精确无误地念出了他正注视的那行字。那是所谓的“本部门”负责的主要工作。布鲁斯不用移开目光就知道，现在挂在那张脸上的是怎样一副得意洋洋的神情，仿佛早已预料到蝙蝠会注意到它，为它眉头紧锁，任由不期而至的联想扰乱原本清晰的思维。

“你在羞辱他。”

“Mmm，谁能想到有一天我会被哥谭阴影娱乐到。”莱克斯懒洋洋地从椅子上起身，“我被这句话，而不是被所谓的‘羞辱他’娱乐到了。你认为我在文字游戏里含沙射影，只是为了能看他痛苦。但是布鲁斯，所有的羞辱，只有在对方知道的前提下发生才会带来快乐。他会知道吗？我快乐吗？”

答案当然是不。毫无悬念。印在这些资料上的信息，卡尔艾尔甚至永远不会有机会知道。

布鲁斯亲手把他送进了这座只为关押一个囚犯而建起的监狱。如果运气好一点，例如恢复机能足够强大，或者那针镇定剂的剂量没那么足，他可能会在清醒之后发现，自己还能回想起昏倦中的一点点虚影——比如他是怎么被送到这个鬼地方的，过程中有多少人经手交接，又比如从研究所大门到观察室的复杂路线。在严密的监控系统和层层设限的生物锁面前，这些记忆没有任何作用，惟能容许他从中一窥自己的处境，断绝逃脱的心思。

这才是莱克斯对超人真正的羞辱。

他扶着椅背站起来，丝毫不介意布鲁斯的缄默不语，反而自问自答道：“我并不快乐。我现在感到由衷的悲哀与痛苦。”

“那一天到来时所有人都避无可避，无所遁形。”他对梅西礼貌性的道别充耳不闻，而是看着房间里的另一人，眼神露骨地残忍，真切地怜悯，令被注视者心头陡生愤怒，又莫名虚弱，“你不明白吗，布鲁斯，你不明白那意味着什么。我会带你参观他白色的宝座。它不是白色的。”

那一天布鲁斯站在废墟中，搂紧又一个在街头失去母亲的孩子，她贴在他怀里，小小的身躯为惊惧而颤抖，脸颊上的尘土揉进潮湿的眼泪，一同蹭在蝙蝠的肩头。他仰起脸，看到火与硫磺从天而降，大地崩裂，生灵涂炭，满目疮痍。人类迎来了最荒唐的审判日。

黑零事件中，要论破坏最严重的地方，非大都会莫属。

卢瑟自己的产业首当其冲，损失惨重，却在灾后第一时间拨出巨款，成立专门的基金会，积极支持大都会重建工作，后来甚至引领了更多企业进驻支援大都会的浪潮，俨然是与受灾者们感同身受的慈善家和梦想家。关于他的各路采访被媒体界争相报道，配合着精心选取过拍摄角度的照片，字体加粗加黑，被大都会的知名报社诸如星球日报、大都会时报刊印在头条。

布鲁斯对某场新闻直播印象深刻。那时城市的清理工作开始不久，在莱克斯企业的废墟之上，卢瑟宣布了重建莱克斯大楼的决定。

对我来说，大都会既不是灾区，也不是财务风险，而是我的家。莱克斯在镜头前面带笑容，我信仰它，我相信它的未来——我们的未来——拥有无限的光明。

有人说大都会此后会没落，会迎来终结的“灾难”，在我看来是无稽之谈。真正的灾难——是一天之内有上万人死去。但那天我们也涌现出无数的英雄们：救援人员、医护人员、穿着制服的工作者，还有数不清的普通民众。我们不要忘了，人类也能创造出令人惊叹的事业。

台下镜头灯光闪烁，提问嘈杂不断。

演说恰到好处，无可挑剔，只是在一个记者称赞他是“和超人一样的英雄”的时候，唯一一次，卢瑟阴沉了脸色。

他否定了对方，口气轻描淡写，说他并不了解超人——说任何人都不了解超人。

“任何人”。

蝙蝠侠无疑也是其中的一员，但不同的是他必须尝试去了解这个无法被了解的生物。他有预感，无论未来是否会像梦里一样，他都必须找到年轻人所代表的“他们”，而卡尔艾尔是通往答案的那扇窄门。

为了打开它，蝙蝠使用了粗暴的手段，布鲁斯在莱克斯推开内室防爆门时心想。

但并没有打算包括眼前这种。

灯光白得晃眼，胶质似的压在头顶，来自墙壁的反射又增强了效果，亮如极昼。

就在这样的灯光下，超人抬起头，沉默地看向他们，脸庞也被映得血色全无，姿势是布鲁斯熟悉的蜷腿斜坐，一个着力略显困难的角度。

他的手指正搭在颈部，那里缚有一条纤细的金属环，表面银灰，却流动着反常理的暗调光泽，布鲁斯恍惚觉得好像在哪里见过。金属颈环与皮肤保持着微妙的贴合度，乍看之下毫无危险性，甚至因为精细的工艺像是一件普普通通的饰物；就连那个表明使用状态、规律频闪的小型指示灯，都像是镶嵌在侧端的钴蓝细钻。但制造者对尺寸的把握显然十分刁钻，稍加收紧，它就可以是压迫呼吸、束缚行动的刑具——更不用提它的功能远不止收紧。显然，布鲁斯采集的数据经由莱克斯之手，成了卡尔艾尔昂贵的“量身定制”。

卢瑟已先他一步走了进去。

“人类的新神！你好啊。”他说，靠近卡尔的模样大胆得令人迷惑，好像在期待对方伤害他似的，“新地方难道不比你们坠毁的飞船宜居吗？”

卡尔艾尔死死盯着他。

他的瞳色浅淡，在强光折射下亮得吓人，剔透如无机，布鲁斯一下子就想起来这双眼睛变红的样子。不是在穹隆之上与佐德将军鏖战的时刻，也不是在银行门口击落暴徒手中枪械的时刻，而是在废土之下，昏暗的地牢里，人类的皮肉被灼烧，纷飞的尘埃里飘满了惨叫声和焦臭气味，红光溢满卡尔艾尔的眼睛。

但随即它们又被温暖的泪水打湿，掩在氪星飞船橙红的阴影后，向他毫无保留地睁大。

直到这段空白漫长到失真，衬得莱克斯的兴致勃勃几乎显出一股独角戏般的滑稽意味，卡尔艾尔才开口。“我有我自己的公寓。不是这里，也不是飞船。”他语调讥讽，又转过头，把目光投向蝙蝠侠，扬着下颔，“更不是花房。”

花房当然没有爬满藤萝和绿蔓，倒是不缺一览无余的布置和特别改造的光照，即使只有寥寥几晚，也没有少给它的客人苦头吃。

布鲁斯猛然意识到那条金属颈环带来的感觉为何如此熟悉，以及卡尔坐姿拘束的原因——在飞船里，金属的触须也是这样缠绕住他的脖颈，压制了他的挣扎，然后……侵入了他的身体。回到蝙蝠洞，玻璃囚室里加装的红太阳灯不断消耗着他细胞内的能量，一定程度上减缓了愈合速度。卡尔艾尔的伤口可能到现在都还没有恢复。

他抿了下唇，没有应答，尽管对方似乎在锲而不舍地等待着。反击也好，敷衍也罢，卡尔在等待着，目光是如此鲜明地烙在他脸上，焦热，炽痛，如炙红了一块炭火，再浇上满斗滚烫的沸水。

他的眼神过于鲜明了。

红发的青年笑了一声，又朝卡尔逼近一步。“难道他对待你的方式像对待一朵花吗？那你可要小心了。为了整座花园的和谐，合格的园丁会剪掉那朵逸出的玫瑰，无论她有多么蓬勃，多么艳丽，多么娇美。因为她威胁到他了，她威胁到了他的心血，她威胁到了他费力打造的、整个图景的均衡，她一朵的错误，转嫁成了整个花园的错误！她越夺目——就越该死。”

莱克斯费尽心思怂恿蝙蝠同行，和他一起踏进这里，如果只是为了能像一个光荣的胜利者那样对他的阶下囚大发议论、指点迷津，也未免太过多此一举。显然，有其他更隐秘的联系在吸引着他去挖掘。

你为什么不站起来呢，布鲁斯听到莱克斯意味深长地问。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

卧室的门被从里侧拉开。

“阿尔弗雷德！”

没有人回应，整栋别墅都陷落在被暮秋清晨的潮气沾湿的安静中。从漫长走廊的尽头，客厅方向，隐隐约约飘来一点响动，琐碎得让人怀疑是自己睡眠不足，出现了幻听。

布鲁斯恹恹地裹紧晨袍，循声步入客厅，却仍然不见管家的人影，只有挂在墙上的电子显示屏不知什么时候被打开了，正尽职尽责地播放着早间新闻。

比起懒得多管闲事，因而没怎么碰上过这种场面的韦恩家主，阿尔弗雷德的日常生活显得有情趣不少，布鲁斯知道他有时会一边工作一边听些东西打发时间——碰巧，新闻优先，也许是他在离开时没有关掉这个噪声源头。这么看来他应该很快就会回来。布鲁斯准备关掉电视，忽然被里面的内容吸引了注意。

节目的主持人正在报道昨夜发生在银山路的一起抢劫案，对其最终的结果——一死一伤——做出惯例的评论。抢劫大概历来充斥着尖叫、流血和死亡的阴影，这也是蝙蝠所熟识的，本不该有什么奇特；这次的事件却显得有些与众不同，甚至多了一种讽刺的意味，令人说不清是该拍手称快还是该唏嘘慨叹——横尸现场的并非是受害者，而是劫匪。劫匪的尸体被发现时，手边还躺着一把匕首，干干净净，上面只有他自己的指纹。死因是中弹后的失血过多。

银山路谈不上有多繁华，也并非偏僻之地，在布鲁斯的印象里，有很多重要的标签与之对应：西南走向的大道，临近美利坚合众国首府，华盛顿特区的边界，交通干线，治安森严……但当下，这些都远比不上第一个闯进他脑海里的那一点清晰——它被划入禁枪区内。

劫匪大概临死都没想到自己会在这个地方因为抢劫对象手里的枪而送命。

女主持稍停片刻，面容严肃。“我们可以看到，这是已经本周第三起较为严重的伤害事件了。令许多人失望的消息是，就和前两次一样……超人依然缺席。截至目前为止，没有任何能够证明他的行踪的目击报告。”

说完她随即抿住嘴唇，低下头，目光掠过自己面前的纸稿。

“除此之外，本案也再次引发了关于控枪问题的讨论。据美国全国步枪协会现任主席……”

布鲁斯按下换台键。

“丹妮拉，你是否在暗示是超人的不作为鼓励了犯罪的发生？我必须提醒，事实上，就算是在他之前阻止犯罪的时候，他也只是‘阻止犯罪’，而从未对罪犯们采取过什么有效的措施。不少情况下他甚至只关注被害人而任由他们逃走——”

“没错，那是事实，但问题不在这儿。如果要探讨我们是不是过于依赖超人来改善现状，再仔细看看昨晚那个案子的经过和结果吧——大跌眼镜，习得性无助先生，没有超人可以指望的时候人们仍然知道指望自己，请问这解决你的烦恼了吗？”

“你完全误解了我的意思。罪犯逃走和罪犯死亡，哪一个会更讨人喜欢？这两种结果和我们迄今为止追求的人道主义精神都是背道而驰的。他和我们的观念也许存在着根本性的不同。”

“这都不是纵容犯罪的理由，请注意，我是在谈‘犯罪’本身。我真正想知道的是，对于超人而言，这会是他表达态度的某种方式吗？他已经对保护或者拯救我们的行为感到厌倦了吗？这很令人不安——”

“令人不安的不是这个。”说话者被对方毫不留情地打断，“如果他对我们无休止的矛盾只是厌倦，那所有人不过是得改正‘遇到麻烦向上看’的坏毛病，社会公识的发展进程至多也就是退回了两年以前，在人类几千年的历史面前，这不值一提；但如果——你有没有想过，如果他对我们的丑恶面，是终于感到厌烦，甚至厌恶了呢？终止我们的矛盾对他来说就像你用杀虫剂消灭厨房里争夺地盘的蚂蚁一样简单。”

“注意用词，爱德华，你明白你的话会带来什么样的联想——”

“没错，我就是这个意思。不要预设他的立场是完全无私的，女士，我们无从知道这个前提是否成立。一直以来，人们也总说人类才是宇宙中最高尚的存在，类似‘曼哈顿博士’那样的漫画人物只是毫无根据的文艺形象，结果现在——砰，他飞进现实了。唯一的不同是超人不是美国人，也从没公开表达过自己的立场和偏好。”

“等等，参照你的理论，你对在你脚底打架的两群蚂蚁当然不会有偏好。”

“但问题是我们是那些爬来爬去，只会用触角和信息素交流的节肢动物吗？我们是有自我意识的生物，这是我们的世界，根本不是什么蚂蚁战争，谁能真正保持坐视不理——”

布鲁斯听到这里已是眉头紧锁。这些装腔作势、毫无实际意义的论调，从两年前氪星人降临起他们就开始围着它们争执不休，如今翻来覆去还是老一套，没有任何本质上的进步。他怀着平白被浪费了几分钟生命的烦躁，准备把喋喋不休的评论家们丢在身后，转身离开；但脚下却如有千斤拖系，寸步难行。与陈词滥调相反，在人们脸上弥漫着的那种对未来共同的茫然是如此真实，它是活的，所有人都能察觉到它在一点点蔓延，一丝丝固深，像是在不断冲刷的水流中逐渐沉淀、逐渐积累起来的淤沼与泥淖，想要摆脱它的影响，甚至比十字军攻克耶路撒冷的战斗还要艰难。

“超人失踪已经第六天了。他出现令他们恐慌，他消失也一样。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音冷不丁从背后响起。

这是句实话，尽管从情感上完全把人类置于了乌合之众的位置，但没有人能否认，现在摆在他们面前的就是如此一个无解的僵局。如他亲眼所闻所见，甚至是作为争议中心、风暴之眼的超人，都无法给出令人满意的答案。布鲁斯不太情愿地移开目光，投去与之前寻找管家时的模样相比不甚热切的一瞥，正瞧见他走进客厅，手里攥着什么东西，从指缝间露出泛着金属特有的圆钝光泽的一角。他认出那是自己昨天从研究所带回来的U盘。

“韦恩老爷，您今天起得很早。又是失眠？我以为您昨天和卢瑟的会面还挺顺利的。”

“他的存在本身就是恐慌根源。”提不起兴致回应对方不合时宜的调侃，布鲁斯冷淡地答道。然后他眼睁睁地看着阿尔弗雷德绕过自己，不在乎节目还在继续，在他将目光移回屏幕之前就毫不犹豫地关掉了电子显示器。飘满整个客厅、像蹩脚的打击乐一样敲打大脑皮层的争吵声戛然而止，他下意识松了一口气，默许对方拨开显示器底侧的插口，把U盘嵌进去。

屏幕画面重新亮起时，电子显示器的功能已经从普通的电视切换为辅机操作端。阿尔弗雷德偏过头看他，挑高了眉毛，那副样子显然不可能是忽然间心血来潮，决定向蝙蝠侠求教存读驱动器的正确使用方法。

“所以，这一次，终于是我有资格知道的信息了吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

虽然是征询的口吻，在布鲁斯来得及发表意见之前，他就已经当着他的面把文件夹中唯一的视频打开了。

管家这副样子，明显还在对关于“白葡萄牙人”的谎言耿耿于怀——作为蝙蝠侠唯一可以无条件信赖的后盾，直到两周前他才从布鲁斯嘴里掏出真话；更何况，若不是这条线索因为卢瑟提供氪石的“慷慨之举”而失去了原有价值，一心复仇的布鲁斯甚至打算对他一瞒到底。现在这个小玩意儿会被阿尔弗雷德发现也并不在布鲁斯的意料之外，如果是需要保密的磁盘，在昨晚用完之后他根本就不会直接把它留在蝙蝠洞的主机上。

布鲁斯选择性无视了管家隐晦的抱怨，正好此时视频中的女人向着监控摄像头抬起脸，他便语调平平地解释道：“戴安娜普林斯。如果另一张照片的年代分析无误，她至少已经保持这个样子一个世纪了……近百年，销声匿迹，也没有任何可参照的记录。按照卢瑟的说法，她曾经尝试从他那里盗取跟卡尔艾尔有关的资料。”

“您是说卢瑟又向您介绍了一位‘超人’。”阿尔弗雷德的语气肯定到不像是在进行推测，“您怎么知道这不是圈套？”

“我不知道。但是我见过她，就在莱克斯卢瑟的酒会上。无论卢瑟的目的是什么，你必须意识到，‘超人’不是唯一的。依靠一个伪装的身份隐藏于我们之中，她不是第一个，他也不是最后一个，只关注某一个体无法从根本上解决问题，这才是重点。”

阿尔弗雷德没有立即接话，而是目光灼灼地盯着布鲁斯瞧了一会儿。在他的注视里，男人好似受到了什么侮辱，神色逐渐愠怒起来，毕竟布鲁斯认得这个眼神，就像苍鹭认得自己暗伏在水中的倒影——韦恩家逼供专用，该死的。

“阿福，我的意思还不够直白吗？”

如果阿尔弗雷德是在为此臆测他即将贸然行事、四面树敌，那么他一定会毫不留情地指出，今天对方的问题多到离谱，已经超出关心的范围，有点越界了——然而这次蝙蝠侠失算了。

“你们俩做了什么？”

管家抛来的问题出其不意，一下子把他砸懵了。

“什么？”

“您和超人。你们俩在卢瑟面前做了什么？和您一样，卢瑟不是个慈善家，不会无缘无故向您分享手里的资源……比如一个超人类的存在，对吧？”

“我们俩。”布鲁斯重复了一遍，看上去像在克服自己反驳这个词的冲动，最后还是摇摇头，“卢瑟在提醒我对待他时应当‘保持警惕’。”

“卢瑟警告您——警告蝙蝠侠，”阿尔弗雷德无懈可击的冷静终于出现裂痕，从平缓的语调里泄出一丝难以置信来，甚至能称得上困惑，“对待超人要保持警惕。”

“情况所迫，我们让他……受了些误导。”

“能让您这么做，那么情况一定非常紧急。”

“也不算，只能说荒唐……”他没有继续说下去，明显不愿再深入解释，而是话锋一转，“别浪费时间了。现在我们需要关心的问题不在笼子里，超人暂时得到控制，这个世界还是在继续前进……向着新的方向。戴安娜普林斯本身并没有被作为目标的价值，但她的出现所代表的因素会让一切都变得更复杂。”

“您不可能控制住所有不稳定因素。”

“我不需要控制住‘所有’，只需要控制住我力所能及的那一个。至于这位女士，我想知道的只是她那不可告人的目的是否仅仅与卢瑟有关。”

阿尔弗雷德理解地点点头，相当贴心地没再出声，好像真的被这番明显在转移话题的说辞打动了，要给布鲁斯留出充足的时间回忆他和普林斯的接触经过。但事实上，根本没有什么可供布鲁斯回忆的，因为当他试图重新梳理那天晚间酒会的细节，才发现自己对这个神秘女人的印象仅止于那个倨傲的背影；之后他的注意力则全都被装成记者的氪星人占据。至于再之后，状况迭出，天翻地覆，他有太多的麻烦需要处理，对付超人的同时还要谨慎和卢瑟周旋，其他人完全被抛到九霄云外。

脑袋又开始翻浆似的隐隐作痛。他终于记起自己为什么要一大早从床上爬起来，衣衫不整地杵在客厅。

“我放在床头的止痛片呢？”

阿尔弗雷德的表情像是在说“该来的还是来了”，或者他就是一直在等待对方主动开口询问。

“餐厅桌上有一次的剂量。我很抱歉，从现在开始它再也不会出现在您的卧室里了，老爷。我会监督您每天的摄入量。”

“你不知道我什么时候需要它。”

“但我有义务制止韦恩最后一代家主因为滥药而猝死在哪个肮脏的小角落里，除非哪一天你找到比我更有立场关心这种事的人。”

韦恩最后一代家主没有搭理他，否则接下来的对话会在阿福的引导下，再一次地围绕——毫无疑问——围绕透支身体的生活习惯、回落无望的孤独指数和完全是子虚乌有的传承问题兜圈子，没完没了。如果每次都必须和管家花样百出的讽刺较真，蝙蝠侠现在应该在哥谭某个众所周知的精神病医院里接受躁郁症治疗，指不定还会被迫加入什么互助小组，每天和他亲自扔进去的老对头们坐成一圈分享人生烦恼。

布鲁斯决定自己还是宁愿把生命浪费在疗养院和互助小组以外的地方。

他重新审视电子屏，视频在他们说话的片刻间已经循环播放过好几回，女人在镜头下的神情令人琢磨不透，和在熙熙攘攘的人群中与他偶然对视时一模一样。他揉了揉太阳穴，暗自摇头。

“随你吧。这段时间我需要你加强住宅的安保工作，毕竟现在，韦恩和莱克斯是一伙的了，”他以尖锐而讽刺的语调表述道，仿佛那个姓氏并非是自己用了几十年的东西，而是属于什么与此无关的旁人，“难保哪天她会来拜访我——没有邀请函的那种。”

其实布鲁斯自己也不确定韦恩宅到底会不会等来这位神秘的“客人”，也许普林斯对他并没有兴趣，一切只是他向来对意外过于敏感和多虑，但在对方来历不明的情况下，有备无患总不会错。

阿尔弗雷德以沉默的点头作为回应，随即跟上他，两人一同向餐厅走去。

空无一人的卧室里，陷在枕侧的手机忽地震动了两下，随即亮起，一条短信浮起在屏幕正中央。联系人是莱克斯卢瑟，内容只有孤零零的一行：

“沃勒已应约。”

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

地面的砖材是新铺的，一块块光滑的平面彼此焊固，几乎不存在缝隙，坚硬锃亮，反射着照明的强光。虽然都让人为双眼遭受的刺激而痛苦和晕眩，它所带来的感受和直视太阳完全不一样，没有晦明的变化，没有朝暮的温度，也没有喷薄而出的生机与肆意播洒的能量，似乎注满整个房间的都是透明的凝冻液，贪婪地包裹住肌肤，缓慢胶结凝固。

这种感觉在寂静中被放大太多倍，克拉克甚至以为自己真的正在窒息。也有可能不是错觉，每次当他把手放在颈侧，那根冰冷纤细的金属颈环都会提醒似的碰到他的指腹，发生轻微的位移，继而压迫到咽喉。不过大部分时候他并不想注意自己的手。并不是为它们如今的虚弱与无力，而是为那些散落在臂腕上，因红肿而显得有些狰狞的针孔——丑陋，扎眼，过于直白。自从来到这里之后，他滴水未进，除了偶尔被抽血之外，每隔一段时间专门会有人来给他注射营养液。

这些针孔在时刻提醒着他，他如今连像一个正常的人类那样进食的权利都被剥夺了——就像现在。

随着那扇唯一的门滑开又闭合，身着白色制服的工作人员走了进来，被口罩遮住了大半的脸上，只有一对眼睛转动着代表活物的光采，散发出半点犹存的人气，提醒他，至少那套冷冰冰的制服下的躯体属于一个人类而非机器。克拉克没有挣扎，顺从地任由对方拉高自己的胳膊。他唯一的反应仅仅是垂下眼睛。

不管经受过多少次，细长的针头刺破皮层、推进身体的痛感，依旧能够让他回到那些理智被粗暴打破的时候，在不由自主地颤抖和努力克制颤抖之间沉浮摇摆。一开始他试过反抗，但随即就被逐渐收紧的颈环耗尽了力气，最终的结局仍然是眼睁睁看着成分不明的营养液流进自己的身体，很快他便意识到，如果想保留机会，只能先放弃这种徒劳的举动。

整管淡金色的液体在他安静的注视下，一点点变短，转薄，最后完全消失在陷入皮肉的针管里，但却没有像之前一样立刻抽离。克拉克下意识皱眉，在沉默半晌后抬头看向对方。

他猝然撞进一双透着讥诮的绿眼睛。

那根针头抽了出去。

“放松点儿，你这个一脸无辜的谎言家。呆在这里让你不高兴了？”绿眼睛的男人拉下了口罩——噢，当然是他了，克拉克甚至想挤出一声恶狠狠的嗤笑，除了他还能有谁？

“你认为我应该高兴？”他嘲讽地说，脸上却毫无笑意。

“嗯……为什么不呢？我能看出来，不停思考可是一件烦心的事。我想我替你摆脱了它。你乖乖呆在这里，不必再去思考自己接下来需要做什么；不停、不停、不停地思考——”

卢瑟丢开针管，手指逗引似的掠过克拉克黑色的卷发，在那个完美的脑袋上悬空，低低打转，绕了一圈又一圈，似乎是对思考这个动作的拙劣模仿。但是谁又真的敢断言他掌心下外星大脑是通过什么方式运作的呢？克拉克仰起脸，那只手迅速收了回去。

“好吧！你不打算领情，卡尔艾尔。那么你觉得呆在哪里比较适合你呢？”

话音陡然一升，对方的手臂随之高高举起，克拉克本能地抬头望向他所指的方向。上方的建筑之外应当阳光明媚，可这也只是囚徒无稽的猜测罢了，那些克拉克叫不上名字的金属材料挡住了视线，挡住了想象，把什么都挡住了，只有两排防爆灯正死气沉沉地俯压下来，稳定的、持久的白光，像要渗进他的每一个毛孔，又像要把他蒸发。

“天空？任何一个尖叫着‘看看我’或者‘救命’的人的头顶？或者充斥着这个主义那个主义的战场，选择一方解除他们的武装？总统的办公室？联合国安理会？”卢瑟忽然别有深意地停顿两秒，压低了嗓音，“还是你那路都没修平的堪萨斯州小农场？”

最后一个词落地，突然擦出一粒爆裂的火星，点燃了那些蔓延在空气中的、看不见的灰尘。  
克拉克在恍惚间感到眼前的白光开始剧烈地频闪，不得不从天花板上移开视线，脸色苍白地瞪着他。

“哦，这个眼神……都不是吗？小可怜。但不高兴总得找个理由，即使上帝也难逃例外！就像他审判人类，毁灭他们，是因为无知的世人做了一些……很多超出他的事情。他们僭越了他。”这个虚伪的牧师罩在白袍里，抻直了脊背，向两侧摊开手掌，“告诉我，上帝会为人类与他的离间不高兴吗？是为世人失去了他，还是为他失去了世人？”

“他们是一样的。”克拉克喃喃地说，一句话忽然浮现在他脑子里，处在崩溃边缘的意识自作主张放了行，他的声音高起来，“失去了世人的上帝和失去上帝的世人是一样的【*黑格尔语】。”

这不像是符合他的表达习惯的话。

天知道，克拉克甚至不相信上帝，从父亲在风暴袭来前留下最后的指引——缓缓抬起的那只沉重的手时起，年轻的克拉克就知道，他再也不能了。那只手穿越层层叠叠怒吼的狂风，隔着浑浊的飞沙走石，有力地按在了他的胸口，告诉他，上帝是为触摸不到上帝之人准备的谎言，而克拉克既然被赋予了与“他”比肩的力量，便终究无法被这个谎言所宽容。终有一天他必须走出它的庇护，做出抉择。

实际上，这句话来自于他少年时代，更具体一点，来自于他还处在对自己的存在百思不得其解的境况时，读过的那一大堆书。他不敢说这些书到底有没有真正起过作用，抑或是给他的内心带来一点启示和安慰，毕竟当他努力顶住一节失控的列车车厢，或者试图抬起正在坠落的客机机舱时，永远都不会有时间思考哲学，也没有机会用到它们；但有时它们仿佛有自主意志一般，的确就这么自然而然地跳脱出他的记忆。

卢瑟爆出一声短促的笑，好像克拉克不过是个幼稚的孩子，刚才鹦鹉学舌般念出了什么有趣的东西。

“原来神也会听人类的思想家说话。你真是带来惊喜……各种意义上。”

他凑近克拉克的脸，用一种极其令人不适的亲昵态度细瞧，既仇恨，又爱怜，就好像他是一位力竭心碎的艺术家，在端详一件虽不令他满意却仍具无穷潜力的作品。在创作激情被消磨殆尽之前，他必须被某种崇高的使命所激励和引领，亲手打碎它，重新缔造它。

那副神情在克拉克的脑海里激起一丝模糊的熟悉感，随即他想起来这种熟悉来自于何处——是他第一次见到卢瑟，在那个开幕酒会上。那时候，落在他身上的目光和现在几乎一模一样，但远远比不上现在肆无忌惮。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”他不由自主地开口问道。

“错了，卡尔，错了。这不是我想从你这里得到什么的问题，而是你给我们带来了什么的问题，是你从我们这里夺走了什么的问题。我不是劫掠者，我是我自己的归还者。”

那双绿眼睛扫来，即使只是一瞬间，他却从中辨认出了更多的东西——更多熟悉的东西，一时竟然大脑空白，不由失语。他熟悉它，因为那是他从蝙蝠的眼中也见到过的东西，是他站在镜子前审视自己，与镜中人对视时，也绝对无法忽视的东西。

那里涌动着绝望、痛苦与深沉的愤怒，被寄生藤蔓般暴起的血丝所枢承，爬过眼球，随着血液的流动汨汨输送向全身。

“但有一点你没有说错——几千年来，思想家已经为上帝的意义争论过无数遍了，哪里都能看到他们的遗迹，它们就像铁矿一样广布在文明的土地上，像黄金一般熠熠生光，就比如你的黑格尔。超人，你当然可以相信他的结论，相信我们和你相互依存，缺一不可。但不要忘了，”卢瑟的声音骤然嘶哑，“几千年来，世人可从未真的见识过上帝。”

你是第一个，于是他们在惶然和迷惑中发现，自己原来从未真的有资格对上帝作出定义，支撑起人类文史那宏伟圣殿的思哲之基在几千年的固若金汤之后，终于开始动摇了。

某个念头忽然电光石火间照亮了他被昏茫侵占的脑海，在稀碎的沉默中，拨开烟霾和迷雾，指示向那个一直持续到现在的困惑。

“所以你在用他——定义我？”

“我？不，不是‘我’，是‘我们’，是‘人类’。而你，你没有资格选择。”

所以蝙蝠侠会甘愿忍受那些龃龉，强压不齿的怒火，选择和宵小之人联手。哥谭的义警不惮以暴行惩治暴行，也同样不惮施强力以绝未患。

“唔，所以看来你自己其实很明白。你不过也是他蝙蝠镖下的一个祭品，在他年老体衰，躺在摇椅上和壁炉边的时候可以向膝头的孙子展示的一枚荣誉伤疤，对吧？”卢瑟的声音响起，克拉克这才意识到自己把刚才的念头说出了声。不等他搞清楚该怎么反驳，卢瑟接着道：“不过，你也不用太担心。我不会让它发生——就算发生，你也不会孤单。”

“你什么意思？”氪星人的蓝眼睛睁大了。

“我替他引荐了一位……志同道合的朋友。就像‘敌人的敌人便是朋友’，这句谚语……噢，抱歉，创造它的人最后死于内乱之手，所以——它是不对的。真正的理论其实是，敌人和朋友之间只隔着一条极细小、极细小的界线。”红发青年竖起两根手指简单比划了一下，微笑起来，“当你的同类，那些躲在人群里的家伙们，和你一样被推上示众台，接受人们的审判的时候，你们就会成为朋友。”

灯光下，克拉克的脸色倏然苍白，褪去了血色，像是作画时施展不开手法，嘴唇反倒被一抹颜料浓笔勾画，涂成突兀的惨红。

“不会的，不。”他全身一颤，卢瑟随即退后一步，”布鲁斯不会相信你们，他没那么容易被说服，他本来……”

“他本来什么？”对方粗暴地截断他本就有些迟疑艰涩的话语，“他本来是个好人？他本来心怀怜悯？克拉克，醒醒吧，肯特记者，你们和他可不是同类，他是怎么对你的？你的伤——嗯哼，你俩讳莫如深，但我猜猜，总不会是超人像个饥渴的娼妇那样自愿奉上的吧。”那个轻蔑的词令克拉克绷紧了脸颊，卢瑟却选择视而不见，“等等，倒也不一定，你还叫他布鲁斯呢，外星人也会得斯德哥尔摩吗？还是你认为那种东西会是牵制他的资本？”

他终于意识到卢瑟请布鲁斯一同离开之后发生了什么。

在那个不可言说的秘密眼看就要泄漏的关头，蝙蝠侠选择了守口如瓶，两人堪称是默契地用意味难明的沉默掩盖了真相。结果也一如他们所愿，卢瑟相信了他们的诱导——更准确地说，是相信了他自己最愿意相信的那个答案……或者最不愿意相信的。克拉克曾为此庆幸，但他没想到卢瑟会如此迅速地接受并采取新的措施应对，为了防备联合的破裂，甚至不惜冒险，让蝙蝠侠接触到更多原本被他小心翼翼掩在幕后的东西。

自己恐怕弄巧成拙了。克拉克不自觉地捏紧了拳头。

卢瑟注意到他的这个小动作，摇了摇头，“我很遗憾你的布鲁斯不来陪你了，克拉克，他今后忙得很呢。”

高脚杯被一只巧克力肤色的手轻摇，深红的酒液也跟着晃动，在金黄的光晕间旋出小小的水涡。坐在对面的中年女人心不在焉地嗅了嗅杯沿，随即又把它放下了。

“韦恩先生，我的要求不过分。我相信我们之间需要的只是更多的诚意。”

路过的服务生低声问询他们是否需要什么帮助，布鲁斯摆手回绝了他，甚至都没有费心丢去一个眼神，而是全神贯注地盯着对面，冲女人扯出熟练的假笑，“也许。是什么让你充满诚意地相信我会愿意用一个……恐怖集团，去交换另一个？”

“因为你别无选择。”女人说，“你的从容风度的确名不虚传，但你只有这个选项了，先生，因为你愿意坐在这里，和我耗到现在。你说不能和我达成一致，那为什么你还没有离开呢？”

像是被对方的话所提醒，忽然感到无聊似的，男人没有回答，随意拨弄了一下几乎没被动过的餐盘，又放下银叉，翻开桌面上反扣的手机。然后他眯起眼睛，不动声色地捏紧了它，再迅速松开，感到自己的心跳开始传达到内耳道，一声，一声，血液循环的鼓动正在周身隆隆作响。

“那么看来，我该把我的准则贯彻到底。没有任何后续安排却在餐桌前把一位陌生女士留到深夜可不符合‘风度’的定义。”

他按铃叫来侍者结账，之前那个被敷衍驱走的服务生几乎是立刻就笔直立到了桌边，成功堵上了女人似乎还想说什么的嘴。布鲁斯在等待的间隙叠起餐巾，动作不怎么有耐心，但相当细致，然后从另一侧迤迤然站起来，简单正了正领带。

“真是抱歉，沃勒女士，你的眼光很不错，”哥谭人转身离开前微微倾了下头，作为告别的致意，“那么我确实要离开了。”

他向门口走去，却还是为身后的一声呼唤顿住脚步。

“韦恩先生。”阿曼达沃勒坐在原处，嗓音沉沉，波澜不惊，“最后你还是会来找我的。我的买卖长期开放，随时恭候。”

他面无表情地等她说完，没有回头，也没有多做半分停留，在对方的目送下穿过侍者推开的大门，走进铁一般的夜幕里。

沃勒没有夸口，他需要她手里的东西，而且只能通过所谓的“和平手段”得到，但并不代表无论什么条件他都会欣然接受。如果所有人都索要美元作为报酬就好了，那么这一切都会简单得令人发笑，布鲁斯在跨进跑车时百无聊赖地想，可惜大多数时候钱是他手上最没用的筹码，权力和野心则是公认最有力的武器。

手机被嵌入控制面板上的卡座，短暂的提示音过后，呼叫的信号在使用人的操作下顺利接通。布鲁斯立即集中了注意力，把档位调至自动驾驶。

“阿尔弗雷德，上传你刚才发现的那段监控。看看我们这位‘超级客人’到底想干什么。”

阿福注意到韦恩宅周围出现了可疑的人物，“该来的总是会来”，他猜对了。音筒里传来管家低声的回应，随即，一段录像被传输到面板上，两秒后自动弹开播放。蝙蝠最后抬眼确认了一回前后方的道路，空荡无人，只能看到浓重的墨黑正被车前两道光束飞快地撕开，便专心埋头于这段记录下了自己的湖边别墅外围状况的监控视频。

然而，仅仅十几秒后他就坐不住了。

“等等，阿尔弗雷德，停在这儿。把这一帧放大。”布鲁斯盯住屏幕上戴着棒球帽，用围巾遮住大半张脸的女人，眉头缓缓蹙紧，“她不是戴安娜普林斯。”

TBC


End file.
